Friends For Life
by autumnrose2010
Summary: Now a high school teacher, Joanie befriends a cheerleader named Abigail Foster, who, unbeknownst to both of them, will soon experience an unexpected tragedy.
1. Abigail Part One

Joanie heard the bell ring and the scraping of chairs against the floor as her students prepared to leave the classroom. Abigail Foster stopped by Joanie's desk on her way out.

"Thank you so much for explaining the assignment again, Mrs. Arcola. It makes so much more sense to me now."

"Why, you're certainly welcome, Abigail. Any time you need some extra help, please don't hesitate to ask."

Abigail smiled, showing her dimples. She was a petite blonde with wispy hair that tended to fall in her face a lot if she wasn't wearing a ponytail and soft blue eyes. She had a quick smile, a gentle manner, and an aura of innocence about her that charmed all the faculty members who knew her. She was a dedicated and enthusiastic cheerleader.

"You're coming to the game Friday night, aren't you?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away from that game, Abigail." Joanie smiled reassuringly at her.

"Great! See you there, then!"

"Good-bye, Abigail." Joanie watched Abigail's retreating back for a moment before gathering her things and heading for the teacher's lounge.

Upon entering the lounge, Joanie noticed that the P.E. teacher and football coach, Jack Parrish, was sitting at a table drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. He looked up when Joanie entered.

"Hello, Jack." She nodded a greeting on her way to the coffee pot.

"Hi there, Joanie." Jack and Joanie were the two newest members of the faculty and were both still learning the ropes.

"Abigail Foster's one of your students, right?"

"Yes, I just saw her five minutes ago. She needed a little extra help with an assignment."

"That's Abigail, always trying to do the best she can with any assigment she's given. I was just thinking how much more of a breeze teaching would be if all my students were like Abigail."

"She always tries so hard, and she has such a pleasant attitude," Joanie agreed.

"She's certainly a joy to teach," Jack continued. He finished his coffee and headed for the gym.

* * *

><p>"How did your day go, honey?" Joanie's husband, Chachi, asked that evening.<p>

"It went all right," Joanie told him. "One of my students had a little trouble understanding an assignment, so I had to take a little extra time to explain it to her. She asked if I was going to the game Friday night, and I told her I would. She's a cheerleader, and she's such a sweet girl."

"That's nice." Chachi sometimes felt at a loss for words when his wife went into detailed discussions about events at school. "Say, do you know where the can opener is?"

"I imagine it's right where you left it last time, honey."

"Found it!" He grinned and held up the object in victory. "The evening is saved after all!"

Laughing, Joanie went to the kitchen to help her husband prepare dinner.


	2. Abigail Part Two

Jack Parrish finished his coffee, folded the newspaper, and headed for the gym. He couldn't stop thinking about Abigail Foster. She seemed to have affected him in a way no other student had. It wasn't that hard to figure out why. Not only was she a good student and an excellent cheerleader, but she was also beautiful, intelligent, vivacious...and only seventeen. In addition, she was madly in love with his star football player, David Holland. _Oh well, such is life, _Jack concluded with a sigh as he reached the gym and prepared for his next class.

* * *

><p>"Abby!" Abigail heard the shout of her boyfriend, David Holland, over the din of the other students' voices. He reached her side and gave her a quick hug and kiss.<p>

"Hey, how's it going?"

"A lot better, now that I'm with you again." David put his arm around her and fell into step beside her as they walked away from the school.

"Mrs. Arcola said that she was coming to the game Friday night."

"Which we're going to win, of course. We'll have to, with you there. You're my good luck charm, girl."

"Oh, David!" Abigail blushed with pleasure.

"Hi, David!" Abigail saw her younger sister, Ellen, rushing toward them, several strands of dark blonde hair, moist with perspiration, sticking to her forehead.

"Hiya, Short Stuff," David greeted Ellen, who looked annoyed for just a moment but quickly regained her cheerful disposition.

"Are you coming over this afternoon?" Ellen asked hopefully.

"Of course I am! You know I'd never miss a chance to see your sister."

Ellen, looking crestfallen, fell into step behind David and Abigail.

While eating dinner that evening, Abigail began to feel a slight pain that seemed to be located directly behind her right eyeball. Abigail, who never got headaches, felt worried for a minute or two. _Maybe it's just my hormones, or stress from school, _she told herself.

"Do you feel all right, honey?" Beryl Foster's eyebrows were creased with concern.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a little tired, is all," Abigail assured her. "A good night's sleep is all I need."

David held her hand a little longer than usual when he said good-bye to her later.

"Are you sure you feel all right, Abby?"

"I'm fine, David. Please don't worry about me."

"Okay, Abby. I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

He kissed her lips tenderly, even more tenderly than usual, before turning to leave.

From her bedroom window, Ellen watched the interaction and felt a longing stir deep inside her. _Stop that, Ellen! You know it can never be,_ she told herself, trying with all her might to squash the sensation.

That night, Abigail went to sleep and dreamed of a winning football game and dancing with David at an after-game party.


	3. The Following Monday

Joanie and Chachi did attend the football game that Friday night, and Joanie's school won by a wide margin. David Holland scored two touchdowns, and everyone, especially David and Abigail, was ecstatic.

Everyone was talking excitedly about the game in school Monday morning. Joanie knew that it would be a challenge to get the students focused on their classwork.

"Wasn't it awesome?" chirped Abigail, as soon as she saw Joanie.

"It sure was! David and the rest of the team played a great game. I know you're so proud of him," Joanie replied.

"I sure am," Abigail said with a huge grin.

The class went well, and Joanie watched as Abigail and the others left.

A couple of minutes later, Joanie heard a commotion in the hallway and went to investigate. A group of students surrounded Jack Parrish, who was holding Abigail's limp body.

"She fainted," Jack explained. "Abigail, are you all right? Abigail?"

There was no response.

"Oh my God, she's unconscious." In a panic, Jack dashed for the school clinic, the silent students making room for him to pass. The school nurse met them at the clinic's entrance.

"She's completely nonresponsive," Jack told her, unable to hide the urgency in his voice.

"She's breathing, and her pulse is regular," the nurse said, after checking Abigail briefly. "You two stay with her while I call for an ambulance."

Jack gently lay Abigail's body on a cot in the clinic, and he and Joanie kept a vigil at her side for the few minutes it took the ambulance to reach the school. Jack gently brushed her hair back from her forehead, a look of grave concern on his face.

The ambulance arrived, and Abigail was rushed to the hospital. The school nurse called Mrs. Foster and told her what had happened to her daughter.

The halls and classrooms were eerily silent for the rest of that day. Everyone discussed what had happened in shocked whispers. None of the students were able to concentrate on their classwork, and Joanie was relieved when the final bell rang at the end of the day.

As soon as Joanie saw Chachi that evening, she told him what had happened to Abigail. He was shocked and saddened by the news. Joanie didn't sleep well at all that night. She hoped that there would be encouraging news about Abigail's condition the next day.


	4. The Hospital

The next day, Joanie and Jack went to visit Abigail in the hospital. She lay in bed unconscious with an IV in her arm. Beryl Foster sat beside her daughter's bed, her face wearing an expression of profound grief. Her daughter Ellen sat beside her looking sullen, and David sat on Ellen's other side with a bewildered expression in his eyes. Joanie noticed that David and Ellen were sitting very close together.

"My name is Joanie Arcola, and this is Jack Parrish," Joanie said by way of introduction. "Both of us are Abigail's teachers."

"The doctors told me she has some type of rare encephalitis," Beryl said mournfully. "They don't know whether or not she'll pull through, or the amount of brain damage she might sustain if she does make it. They say that she may just be like this indefinitely. They told us it's too early yet to know what the final outcome will be."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Foster," Joanie said. "If there's anything at all that I can do to help, please let me know."

"I just can't believe it," David said. "At the game Friday night, she was just so...alive. When I scored that last touchdown, she was happier than I've ever seen her. Yesterday morning she was her normal lively, talkative self. And now..." David's voice trailed off as he stared glumly at Abigail's still form lying there. Ellen laid one of her hands over one of his in a gesture of comfort.

"I wanted to return this to you," Joanie told Beryl. "It's a report Abigail wrote about Beatlemania and the impact it's had on popular culture. I'm proud to say that she received one hundred percent, an A plus, on her report."

Beryl glanced at the paper Joanie had just handed her. "Those English boys with their long hair," she muttered disdainfully. "I don't know why both my girls are so crazy about them."

"The last time I talked with Abigail," Jack told Joanie as they headed for the car after their visit, "She asked me to help her with a cheer that she said she just couldn't get right. I told her that I was busy and to ask one of the other cheerleaders for help. If only I had known..." He looked absolutely despondent. Joanie felt so sorry for him.

Abigail's condition remained unchanged for a number of days. The hospital did all that they could for her, but in the end she was sent home to be cared for primarily by her mother.


	5. Life Goes On

**1975**

"So, how does it feel to be returning to the working world?" Chachi asked his wife one sunny day in August.

"Exciting! But I am a bit nervous too," Joanie admitted.

"Don't worry, hon. You'll do fine." Chachi smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Today would be Joanie's first day as a teacher in eight years. She had taken a few years off to raise the couple's two children, Tony and Lisa. Tony was now eight, and Lisa was five. Now that Lisa was starting kindergarten, Joanie had decided to return to her career. Chachi, who worked as a deejay at a radio station that played the Osmonds, the Bee Gees, and similar groups, was fully supportive of her decision.

"Hey Mommy, me and you are both starting school at the same time!" exclaimed Lisa. She had her mother's blue eyes and dark brown hair like both her parents.

"That's right, sweetie!" Joanie replied, thinking how much older Lisa looked in her slightly-too-large dress and sneakers, the straps of her Holly Hobby backpack over her shoulders. Joanie finished clearing away the breakfast dishes, kissed her husband and children good-bye, and drove to the school.

While searching for a parking spot, Joanie wondered how many of her former fellow teachers still taught at the high school. She knew that a couple of the older ones had probably retired by now, and she knew of several families that had moved away, so she knew that she would see a few new faces at least.

"Hey, Joanie, great to see you again!" Joanie turned to see a smiling Jack Parrish walking toward her as she entered the building.

"Nice to see you again, Jack. How are you doing?"

"Life's been pretty good lately. Can't complain. You?"

"We're doing really well, thanks. Chachi and I have two children now. Tony's eight and Lisa's five."

"That's great! No kids yet for Karen and me. Maybe someday."

"Oh, you're married now? That's super!"

"Since '69. I'm all for starting a family, but Karen says she wants to wait a little longer. Say, why don't you and Chachi come over for dinner sometime? I'd love for you both to meet Karen."

"Sounds great! I'll mention it to Chachi."

* * *

><p>To Joanie's relief, the first day of her return to teaching went fairly well, considering how long she had been away. Teens of the seventies, having been raised in a somewhat different environment than teens of the previous decade, were naturally different in some ways from their predecessors, Joanie learned. Girls, for instance, dressed more similarly to boys than in previous times, and they also tended to be bolder and more outspoken in class. They also tended to have loftier career goals now, thanks to the recent women's liberation movement. Sadly, more of the students seemed to come from broken families, as divorce seemed to be more common now. On the positive side, students seemed to be more interested in and knowledgeable about current events and social issues than before.<p>

The day passed quickly, and before she knew it, it was time to leave the school and return home to her own children.

"I made a new friend today," Tony announced at the dinner table that evening. "His name's Matthew Holland, and he's great! He invited me over to play ball with him sometime."

_Holland. Why does that name sound so familiar? _Joanie asked herself.

The following Saturday Joanie drove Tony to his friend Matthew's house for a play date. Joanie rang the doorbell, and Matthew's mother appeared in a jean skirt and t-shirt. She was a slight woman with wispy dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked vaguely familiar, but Joanie couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen that face before.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ellen," she said, extending her hand.

"Joanie." Joanie shook hands with her. "You look slightly familiar. Have we met before?"

Ellen's forehead creased, then smoothed. "You teach at the high school, right?"

"Right. Did you go there?"

"I was in the class of '66. I used to be Ellen Foster."

It his Joanie like a bolt of thunder. "Abigail Foster's sister?"

"Yes." Ellen looked uneasy.

"How's Abigail doing now? I haven't heard anything at all about her since she slipped into that coma about ten years ago."

"She never woke up," Ellen said sadly. "She's still in a vegetative state. My mother takes care of her round the clock, and the doctor stops by occasionally. There isn't much they can do for her except keep her fed and comfortable."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Joanie felt so sad for the once bright-eyed girl who had been so full of life before. "She was such a sweet girl."

"David was heartbroken over her for ages. It just about took him forever to get over it."

_David Holland. Of course. Abigail's former boyfriend. Now Ellen's husband and Matthew's father._


	6. Dinner With Jack And Karen

"Do I look fat in this dress?" asked Joanie.

"You already know the answer to that," Chachi said. "You look absolutely stunning in anything you put on."

Joanie smiled and kissed him.

Joanie and Chachi had been invited to Jack and Karen's for dinner. Chachi was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and black tie, and Joanie was wearing a navy blue polka dot dress with white heels. The door bell rang, and Joanie answered it. It was Patty, the babysitter.

"Thank you so much for coming over," Joanie told her. "We should be back in a couple of hours at the most."

"I wonder what Karen's like," Joanie said on the way there.

"Jack seems to be an incredibly nice guy from what I've seen of him so far. I expect his wife must be equally nice," Chachi replied.

"Guess we'll find out soon." Joanie was just a little bit nervous about meeting Jack's wife for the first time.

Soon they had arrived at Jack's home and were ringing the doorbell. Karen answered. She was petite with curly blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with flip flops and chewing gum noisily.

"Hello! Please come in. You must be Joanie and Chachi. I'm Karen," she said with a smile.

"Wow, I feel over-dressed," Joanie said self-consciously.

"Nah! You're fine," Karen assured her.

"Hi! Glad you could make it," said Jack. He was wearing tan slacks with a blue shirt and matching tie.

"Your house looks so nice," Joanie said. A shelf with various sports memorabilia was over the fire place, and photos of various high school football team events filled the walls. A bookshelf held a number of school yearbooks as well as romance novels and supermarket tabloids, and Joanie saw an open romance novel on a coffee table beside a chair. Karen must have been reading it just before they had arrived.

Jack wiped a layer of dust off the shelf above the fireplace with his finger and glanced at Karen, who pretended not to notice.

"I hope you guys like meatloaf and potatoes," Karen said.

"It's one of my favorites," Chachi assured her.

Joanie thought that the meatloaf tasted a little dry and wondered whether it was just her imagination. _Well, at least it's not undercooked, _she thought.

"How many kids do you have?" Karen asked.

"Two," Joanie told her. "Tony's eight and Lisa's five."

"I guess I'll have kids someday," Karen said resignedly. "I just really hate the thought of losing my figure."

"I got mine back," Joanie told her. "All it takes is a bit of exercise after the baby's born."

After the meal, Joanie and Chachi went into the living room while Jack and Karen got started doing the dishes. Karen was washing and Jack was drying. It was probably less than five minutes later that the phone rang, and Karen grabbed it.

"Oh, hi, Tina!" she squealed. "Just a sec, let me take it in the bedroom."

Karen sat the receiver down on the counter and hurried to the bedroom. "I've got it!" she shouted a few seconds later. Jack shrugged and hung up the phone in the kitchen. Joanie and Chachi looked at him, puzzled.

"Her friend from bingo," he explained with a sigh. "She usually calls about this time." With a look of resignation he returned to the dishes.

"Oh, please, let me help you!" Joanie cried.

"Oh, no, no, I won't hear of it. You're my guest. But thank you so much for offering," Jack said with a smile. He quickly finished the dishes and joined Joanie and Chachi in the living room.

The three of them briefly chatted about Chachi's job at the radio station, various students Jack and Joanie had that year, Tony and Lisa and how they were doing, and Jack's desire to start a family of his own. Karen stayed in the bedroom talking to Tina on the phone the entire time. When it was time for Joanie and Chachi to leave, she didn't even come out of the bedroom to say good-bye to them.

"Thank you both so much for coming over," said Jack. He looked a little sad.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," Joanie said. "The meal was delicious."

Jack smiled. "Well, you guys take care and have a wonderful night."

"You do the same," said Chachi.

"Poor Jack," Joanie sympathized when they were in the car on the way home.

"It's women like that that make me realize just how lucky I am." Chachi smiled and embraced his wife.


	7. Jack's Pain

**1979**

One day Joanie entered the teacher's lounge to find Jack sitting at a table and looking as if he had just lost his best friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's really over between Karen and me now," he mumbled.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah." Jack sighed heavily. "She chose the booze over me."

"That's terrible!" Joanie knew Karen had a drinking problem but had no idea that it was that serious.

"She almost set the house on fire a few nights ago. Lit a cigarette too close to an open bottle of scotch. I told her that was the last straw, that if she didn't give up the booze, it would be over between us. She went to _one _Alcoholic's Anonymous meeting. Just one. She missed the next two in a row. I just found out about it."

"It breaks my heart to have to do this, Joanie, but I can't prevent her from destroying her own life. All I can do is to make sure she doesn't destroy mine in the process."

"I don't think anyone will think badly of you for leaving her after all you've been through. Actually, I'm surprised you stayed with her for as long as you did," Joanie told him.

"Did I ever tell you why we never had any children?"

"You kept saying Karen wanted to wait."

"Actually, there's a lot more to it than that. She finally agreed to start trying. Nothing happened, and after about a year I went to the doctor to find out if there was anything wrong with me medically. I went through some humiliating and expensive procedures only to have all the tests come back completely normal. Know what I found out later? Karen had gotten her tubes tied and hadn't even told me!" Jack buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry." Joanie gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry, Joanie. I didn't mean to dump all my troubles on you."

"It's all right, Jack. That's what friends are for."

"You and Chachi have been great friends to me, and I really appreciate it."

"We're just glad to be of help, Jack."

"You know, Joanie, I always dreamed of being a husband and father some day. I wanted that more than anything else in the world, and now I feel that it can just never be."

"Oh Jack, please don't give up. There are plenty of nice, decent women in the world who would treat you right and consider themselves lucky to have you."

"Yeah. Maybe," Jack said glumly.

* * *

><p>"I swear, Joanie, when I drove away from that courthouse, I felt just like I was leaving a funeral," Jack told Joanie.<p>

"Well, that's understandable," Joanie replied. "After all, it was the death of your marriage."

"You know, it's funny," Jack told her. "I thought that I would feel such relief after it was all over with, but instead I just feel hollow and empty inside."

Joanie could see the deep pain in Jack's eyes, and it pierced her heart. Jack had been a beloved friend for years, and she couldn't stand to see him suffering like this.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I wish that there was something I could do to make it all better."

"That's all right, Joanie. I'll be okay."

Joanie watched with a heavy heart as he slowly walked back to the gym. She could only imagine the loneliness and despair he must be feeling.


	8. A Most Wonderful Surprise

**1984**

The next five years brought many changes to the lives of Joanie and Chachi. Tony was now a high school senior and football player. He was still good friends with Matthew Holland, who also played football. Lisa was a high school freshman and also a cheerleader. She had a warm, friendly personality, very much like Joanie's, and people just seemed automatically drawn to her.

After a period of mourning for his failed marriage, Jack adjusted to the singles life once more. He dated a few women, but none of these relationships became serious. Instead, he focused all of his energy on his students, inspiring them to put forth their best effort, and as a result, the high school's football team became one of the greatest around.

"You're such an all-around great guy," Joanie said to him one day. "I'm really surprised no one's snapped you up by now."

"Oh, I suppose I'm just one of those guys who weren't meant to get married," he replied. "Sure it gets lonely sometimes, but my life is full with my students and my friends. If it happens, that would be great, but it's perfectly all right if it never does."

"I'll bet there's a woman somewhere in this world who's perfect for you," Joanie told him.

"Well, if you ever meet up with her, send her my way," he grinned.

"You'll never believe what happened today," Tony said at the dinner table one night. "You remember me talking about Matthew's Aunt Abigail who's been in a coma for twenty years? Well, today she woke up!"

"That's wonderful news!" Joanie had long ago given up all hope of Abigail's situation ever improving.

"Her doctor have her a new treatment called L-dopa," Tony continued. "She woke up and drank hot chocolate with her mother."

"How much does she remember?"

"She thinks it's still 1964."

* * *

><p>Joanie was just leaving the school office the day Abigail returned to the school for a visit. She watched as Abigail walked slowly down the hall, a confused expression on her face.<p>

Time had been kind to Abigail. Although her face naturally had a few tiny wrinkles, she still looked much the same as she had twenty years before. She spied Joanie and her face lit up.

"Mrs. Arcola!"

"How do you do, sweetheart? It's so good to see you again." Joanie went to Abigail and hugged her tightly.

A few minutes later, Jack approached from the opposite direction.

"Mr. Parrish!" Abigail cried.

"Jack." He chuckled. "Good to see you again, Abigail. Welcome back." Grinning broadly, he shook her hand.

* * *

><p>"That was certainly a most wonderful surprise," Jack commented later to Joanie. "I thought that after this length of time Abigail's situation was pretty much hopeless."<p>

"It just goes to show that miracles do happen," Joanie replied.

"I can't tell you how many times I've thought about Abigail over the years, wondering what she might have become if she'd had the chance. Now that she's back, I feel that all I want to do is to help her in any way that I can to succeed in life."

"Well, if anyone knows how to encourage someone, it's you," Joanie told him.


	9. Lunch With Abigail

"Thank you so much for taking me out to lunch, Mrs. Arcola," Abigail said as she took a bite of salad.

"You're very welcome, Abigail," Joanie smiled. "By the way, you can call me Joanie now, Abigail. I'm not that much older than you, you know."

"I just can't believe how much has changed since I...fell asleep."

"It's a whole new world," Joanie agreed. "But I think you'll find that, once you get used to it, there are many new choices and opportunities that weren't there before."

It was the following Saturday, and Joanie had taken Abigail out for lunch at the pizzeria in the mall. She knew that it would be a challenge for Abigail to adjust to life in 1984, and she wanted to help her all she could. She thought that getting re-acquainted with the now-adult Abigail over lunch would be a good starting point.

"The music sure is different," Abigail chuckled. An eighties hit featuring a drum machine and synthesizers was currently playing on the jukebox.

Joanie smiled. "That it is."

"I used to really like the Beatles," Abigail said softly. "Are they still around?"

"They broke up in 1970, and each one started a solo career. John Lennon was murdered in 1980, Ringo Starr went into acting, but Paul McCartney and George Harrison are both still recording."

"John was murdered? Oh no!"

Joanie nodded sadly. "Shot to death by a mentally unbalanced fan."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, it is."

"Everybody dresses a lot differently, too." Abigail wore a simple white dress with a belt and black flats.

"If you like, we could look around some in the clothing stores here at the mall after lunch," Joanie offered. "You can see the types of clothing that are popular now."

"I'd like that." Abigail's words were barely audible. "I can't believe he actually married her, and so soon after I fell asleep, too," she continued. "And do you know they have a son who looks just like David did when he was seventeen?"

"I'm so sorry, Abigail." Joanie placed a comforting hand on Abigail's arm. "He was only seventeen, and none of us knew when or even if you would ever wake up. Ellen was there and available. I'm not saying that what she did was right, but it's easy to understand how something like that could have happened."

"She always wanted anything I had, just because I had it," Abigail said bitterly.

"Well, she didn't pull him away from you by a ring through his nose," Joanie said gently. "It was David's choice to make, too."

"I looked at myself in the mirror," Abigail said glumly. "My body looks so different now. Even if David were still single, I don't think he'd be interested in me now."

"Your body is perfectly normal for that of a healthy thirty-seven-year-old woman," Joanie assured her. "You're just not used to the idea of being thirty-seven yet. That's all. Once you're over the shock of suddenly finding yourself twenty years older, you'll feel totally differently about yourself."

"There's something I'd like to ask you, Joanie, but I feel really awkward about it." Abigail stared at the table top.

"You can ask me anything you want to, Abigail. I promise I won't be shocked or angry, and it'll be just between you and me."

"It's about sex." Abigail blushed slightly. "What I'd like to know is, how long do people these days usually date each other before they, you know, go all the way? I mean, by when does the guy expect it? On the first date?"

"Why do you want to know, Abigail? Has someone asked you out?"

"Well, no." Abigail blushed furiously. "I'm just curious, that's all. It seems to be such a big deal to everyone these days. I don't remember it being that way before."

"Times have changed, that's for sure," Joanie agreed. "As for how long to wait before having sex for the first time, it varies from couple to couple. Some have sex for the first time much sooner than others do. Some delay having sex for religious or moral reasons. The important thing is not to let anyone pressure you into it before you know that you're ready."

"But how will you know when you're ready?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. You'll just know, that's all."

"I'm really curious to know what it would be like."

"That's a perfectly normal feeling for someone in your situation."

"Do you think it would be all right to do it with someone, you know, just to find out what it would be like?"

"If what you're asking me is whether or not it would be okay to let yourself get picked up by some guy in a bar, then no, absolutely not. That would be a horrible idea."

"I don't mean a stranger. I mean somebody you already know."

"Are you talking about propositioning David?"

"Oh no, no. I mean...well, like if I meet a nice guy and we start dating."

"That would be between you and the man you were dating, Abigail. I'd still urge you to be careful. There are a lot of diseases going around, you know, and you're certainly still young enough to get pregnant."

"Oh, I already know about condoms and all that."

"How do you know about them?"

Abigail blushed. "I've seen commercials on TV. I've been doing some reading too."

"Sounds like you're well informed then. That's good."

"Well, thanks, Mrs. Arc-...I mean, Joanie." Abigail's face brightened as she took a sip of her drink.

"So, ready to go hit some clothing stores?" Joanie asked.

"Sure!" Abigail grinned.


	10. Howard Part One

"Your father has had a stroke," Joanie's mother, Marion, told her over the phone. "The doctors are evaluating him right now to determine the amount of brain damage he suffered. Richie and Lori Beth are here, and you should get here as fast as you can."

"We'll take the first flight out," Joanie assured her.

"My dad had a stroke," Joanie told Chachi as soon as she was off the phone. "We have to go to Milwaukee."

"Of course." Chachi was as shocked as Joanie had been.

Joanie went to tell Tony and Lisa what had happened.

"Is Grandpa going to live?" Lisa looked as if she might cry.

"I don't know," Joanie told her truthfully. "The doctors are doing all that they can for him."

The family packed as quickly as they could and headed for the airport. The first flight for Milwaukee didn't leave for several hours, so they were stuck waiting in the airport lounge for awhile.

"Everything's going to be all right," Chachi said, putting his arm around his wife. Joanie rested her head on his shoulder.

The flight to Milwaukee seemed to take forever. As Joanie left the airport for the hospital in a taxi with her family, she felt as if she were moving in slow motion. She entered the emergency room with a heavy heart, dreading the news she might be about to receive.

Marion saw her daughter arrive and rushed to embrace her.

"His condition's stable for now," Marion told Joanie. "They won't know how much damage, if any, he's sustained until he regains consciousness."

Joanie's older brother Richie was there with his wife Lori Beth and their son, Richie Junior, who was in his early twenties. All three of them came over to hug Joanie.

"How have you been, little sis?" Richie asked quietly.

"Mostly all right, until this happened. How have you been?"

"Everyone's fine. Richie just started a new job. Lori Beth still enjoys scrapbooking."

Joanie saw that an old family friend, Arthur Fonzarelli, nicknamed Fonzy, or simply The Fonz, was there as well. Although he now had a receding hairline, and his remaining hair was salt-and-pepper, he still looked just as distinguished as ever.

"Heyyy Cupcake." Fonzie's normally robust manner was greatly subdued.

"Oh, Fonzie." Suddenly overcome with emotion, Joanie clung to her old friend, near tears.

"There, now." He patted her back comfortingly.

"Meet my son Tony and my daughter Lisa." Joanie introduced her children to Fonzie, and they shook hands and said hello to him.

"I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been?" Joanie asked Fonzie.

"Life's been good so far. Still working at the same place. Married with two teenage daughters. Both of them are now dating guys who are just as cool as I used to be. Guess you can say the tables are turned."

"What do you mean? You're still cool!" Joanie laughed for the first time since hearing the news about her father.

"Thanks. You just made my day, Cupcake." Fonzie showed Joanie a photo of his daughters, Andrea and Monica. Both of them were dark complected with dark hair and eyes like their father.

"They're beautiful!" Joanie exclaimed.

"Thanks." Fonzie grinned.

Joanie approached the bed her father lay in. He was hooked up to machines to measure his vital signs, and he had an IV in his arm. He looked as if he were sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, Daddy," Joanie sobbed as tears rolled down her face.


	11. Howard Part Two

Visiting hours at the hospital finally ended, and Joanie, Chachi, Tony, and Lisa returned with Marion to the Cunningham home. Memories came flooding back to Joanie as she looked at the photos arranged on the wall down the hallway. They went all the way back to before Richie and Joanie had been born. There was one of Howard and Marion on their wedding day, and even a few of grandparents and other older relatives.

Chachi and Tony spent the night in Richie's old bedroom, and Joanie and Lisa stayed in Joanie's old bedroom. Joanie let Lisa sleep on her old bed while she slept on the inflatable mattress on the floor.

Joanie slept very badly, waking from a bad dream several times during the night. The following morning she had a slight headache and felt groggy.

When the family arrived at the hospital, they found that Howard's condition was essentially unchanged.

_Well, at least he isn't any worse, _Joanie told herself. She had brought along a book to help pass the long hours in the waiting room, so after awhile she took it out and began reading it.

Joanie's mind wandered, thinking of her students and wondering how they were faring with the substitute. She knew that at least several of them didn't cope well with change and hoped that they would be all right. She also thought of Abigail and wondered how she was getting along. She hadn't seen much of Abby since the Saturday afternoon in the mall, and she hoped that the girl was adjusting well to the changes of the past couple of decades.

By lunchtime, Joanie's head had slumped over onto Chachi's shoulder and she was lightly snoozing.

Chachi shook her arm gently. "Hey, want to head over to the snack bar for some sandwiches?" he asked. Joanie smiled and nodded sleepily, and they and Tony and Lisa walked the short distance to the snack bar.

"It almost feels like we're on vacation," Tony commented.

"I'm too worried about Grandpa to have any fun," Lisa said.

"I'm worried about him too, but it's no good just sitting around moping all the time," Tony replied.

"Who's moping? I'm studying algebra so I hopefully won't be too far behind when I go back to school." Algebra was the most difficult subject for Lisa, and she had to really struggle just to maintain a passing grade in it. Joanie, for whom algebra had been a real ordeal as well, smiled at her daughter and gently swept a stray hair back from her face.

"Aw, algebra's easy. English is what really kicks my butt. All those dangling participles and all that.'

Joanie laughed, and Chachi glanced sympathetically at his son.

The family finished their lunch and returned to the waiting room outside the ICU.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Howard Cunningham finally regained consciousness.<p>

"He still can't speak, but his eyes are open now," the nurse told the family.

When Joanie went in to see her father, she saw that he was still hooked up to all the equipment, but his eyes looked alert.

"Hi, Daddy," Joanie said.

Howard's eyes looked into hers, and he made a low moaning sound.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Joanie said. She spoke gently to her father for a few minutes and then left so that he could get some rest.


	12. Spending The Night With Jack

While Joanie was in Milwaukee, Jack and Abigail got to know each other much better and became very good friends. One Friday night, Jack took Abigail out to dinner, then shopping at the mall, then parking in a romantic spot beside the river. That was where she had gotten up the nerve to ask him, and from his response she knew that it was something that they both wanted.

"I just need to run in here for a minute," Jack said as he pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store. "You don't have to come in. I'll only be a minute."

Abigail sat in the car and watched as Jack entered the store and came back out again about ten minutes later. He wasn't carrying a bag.

Within a couple of minutes Jack was pulling into the driveway of his home. It was a charming brick house with a porch swing on the front porch and a garden in front.

Jack led her up the front steps, then opened the door and held it for her.

"Thanks," said Abigail.

"My pleasure," said Jack. "Now for the grand tour. This is the living room, here's the kitchen, the laundry room, guest bedroom number one, guest bedroom number two, bathroom number one, my bedroom, and bathroom number two."

"Everything looks so nice," Abigail said as a golden retriever trotted toward her.

"And this is Goldie," Jack said, patting the dog's head.

"Hi Goldie." Abigail knelt to pet the dog, who licked her face. "You sure are friendly."

"She's been a real lifesaver," Jack told Abigail. "Please, have a seat."

Abigail sat on the sofa and felt herself sink into the luxurious material.

Jack switched on the stereo and popped in a cassette.

"It sounds really nice," Abigail said. "Who is it?"

"Marvin Gaye. His first hit was in about the late sixties. Sadly, he passed away a couple of years ago."

Abigail wondered how many singers' careers she had slept all the way through.

Jack was in the kitchen now, and Abigail heard bottles clinking. "Say, would you like a wine cooler? That's a new thing that just came out. Kind of a cross between wine and soft drinks."

Abigail looked at him, shocked.

Jack laughed. "It's all right. You're of age now."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Abigail felt really stupid.

Jack brought two glasses into the living room and handed one to Abigail.

"So how was it?" he asked after Abigail had tasted it.

"Not bad. Kind of like a grape soda."

Jack sat on the sofa beside Abigail and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and listened to the music and sipped the wine cooler. After awhile she began to feel a bit drowsy.

"Would you like to dance?" Jack asked her.

He stood and took Abigail's hand, and she rose to dance with him. Abigail felt a sense of elation and imagined that it must be a result of the wine, which she had never tasted before tonight.

Jack began to kiss Abigail, softly at first, then more passionately. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and was startled, then relaxed and savored the sensation.

"Let's go into the bedroom," Jack whispered, taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

Jack began to kiss her again, and to touch her breasts. Abigail began to feel a yearning, a desire she had never felt before. It both frightened and excited her at the same time.

Jack unzipped her dress and tugged it off.

"Let's get on the bed," he whispered.

Wearing nothing but her bra and panties, Abigail lay back on Jack's bed, and he lay beside her, still kissing her deeply and touching her breasts. Gently he removed her bra and took first one nipple, then the other, into his mouth.

"That feels so nice," Abigail murmured. White hot excitement shot through her, and she began to feel a throbbing ache between her legs, and she suddenly wanted very badly for him to touch her there. As if reading her mind, he peeled off her panties and did just that, which caused her to squirm and moan with pleasure. He gently took her hand and guided it to the stiffness between his legs, which she gently caressed, marveling at the velvety feel of his skin.

Jack inserted first one, then several fingers, inside of her, which she found a little uncomfortable.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. She nodded.

Jack removed his fingers and reached for something on the dresser. A few seconds later she felt him enter her. She felt a sharp pain which made her gasp and caused him to pause for just a moment. When he continued, she found that the sensations were very pleasurable, lilke nothing she had ever experienced before.

She heard Jack cry out and felt him thrust into her deeply several times.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, rolling off her and stepping away from the bed. He was back almost immediately, gathering her into his arms and holding her tightly to himself.

"It feels really nice to cuddle with you like this," Abigail told him.

"Mm, I think so too." Jack kissed her nose.

"Did I do all right?" Abigail asked timidly.

"You did fine, honey." Jack chuckled. "Did _I _do all right?"

"Well, of course you did...I mean..."

"What?"

"Well, you've been married and all."

Jack laughed. "So is that supposed to make me an expert?"

"By comparison to me, yes."

Jack was amused. "It's not a competitive sport, like football or cheerleading."

"I know." Abigail felt extremely awkward.

"You have no reason at all to feel badly, Abigail. I'm not disappointed in you one bit. Very much the opposite, in fact."

"Thanks, Jack. I feel so much better now."

Jack didn't say anything, and to Abigail it sounded as if he were crying.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that it's so unfair...you missed out on so much...Abby, I wish that I could give you back all the time you lost."

"It's all right, Jack. I'm here now. We're here now, together, and that's all that matters."

"You're a brave woman, Abigail. A very brave woman."

Jack kissed her face gently, softly. She snuggled up to him and felt more secure than she had since she had awakened from the coma.


	13. A Walk In The Park

The following morning, Jack lay propped up on one elbow in bed watching Abigail's face, which was peaceful in sleep. He remembered the first time he had held Abigail in his arms, twenty years previously, after she had collapsed. At the time, he had had no idea that he would ever hold her as he had that night. As he softly touched her hair, Jack felt fiercely protective of Abigail, longing to shield her from all harm.

Abigail yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes. She looked confused for just a minute, then saw Jack's smiling face and remembered.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jack lightly kissed her nose. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Mm hm." Abigail smiled and nodded. "Did you?"

"Better than I have in a long, long time." That was true. The warm glow Jack had felt as he had held Abigail in his arms had lulled him right to sleep.

"So, what are we now?"

"What do you mean?" Jack was puzzled.

"Well, since we...you know...we can never go back to being just friends now, can we?"

"Why can't we?"

"Well...you know..." Abigail looked acutely embarassed.

"How do you feel about what we did last night, Abby?"

"I feel...well, I feel really happy...and I feel closer to you right now than I've ever felt to another person."

"That's why it's called making love, sweetie."

"Do you feel that way too?"

"I sure do."

She looked immensely relieved. "So, what are we now? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Jack chuckled gently. "I would be deeply honored to be your boyfriend, Abby."

She grinned widely, and he gave her a big hug. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast," he said softly.

Jack cooked chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, and then he asked Abigail if she would like to go for a walk in the park.

"I haven't done that in so long I can't remember..." her voice trailed off.

"Well, I think it's a lovely day for it," he said.

Abigail heard the crunching of the leaves under her feet as they strolled together hand in hand and knew that she agreed with him. The trees had turned from green to red, yellow, and brown, and the temperature was perfect, neither too hot nor too cold.

"I forgot how beautiful it all was," Abigail said wistfully.

_"You're _beautiful," Jack told her.

"Do you really think so?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"My face looks...different now." Abigail's fingers ran slowly over her features. "There are lines that weren't there before, and there are wrinkles at the corners of my eyes now. I look so...old." A sob caught in her throat.

"Look at me, Abigail." Jack's voice was gentle but firm. "Do I look exactly the same as I did twenty years ago?"

Abigail brought her hands to Jack's face and gently ran her fingers over his features as she had her own.

"I'm only six years older than you, Abigail," Jack said gently. "Your senior year of high school was only my second year of teaching and coaching."

"Oh." Abigail sounded surprised, as if she had never considered that before. Suddenly she remembered the conversation she had had with Joanie in the mall a few weeks previously.

"Do you think I'm any less attractive than I was twenty years ago?" Jack asked.

"Oh...no, of course not," she stammered.

"Well, neither are you." He grinned and took her hand once more.

They walked around the park talking until they were both hungry, and Jack bought them hot dogs at a hot dog stand nearby.

"At least the food hasn't changed...that much," Abigail commented, which made Jack laugh.

"I'd better get you home before your mother thinks I ran away with you," Jack said lightly after they had finished eating.

"Will we have other weekends like this?" Abigail asked hopefully.

"I certainly hope so," Jack said with a grin.

"I don't want to say good-bye," Abigail said later as they were sitting in Jack's car in front of her house.

"Neither do I, sweetie." Jack suddenly felt overcome with emotion as he hugged her. "It's all right. I'll see you again real soon."

He walked her to the door, where he hugged and kissed her tenderly. She turned to go into the house, and Jack drove away with a song in his heart.


	14. Touching Base With Abigail

Joanie felt vaguely unreal as she walked back into the high school after being away for two weeks. Howard's condition had finally become stable enough that he had been moved from the hospital to a rehabilitation center. Joanie had been reluctant to leave her family but knew that she couldn't afford to take any more personal leave time and that Tony and Lisa also couldn't afford to lose any more time from school.

_The last time I was here, none of us had any idea what was about to happen to my father, _Joanie thought to herself as she made her way to her classroom.

"Hi, Joanie. How's your father?" As Joanie looked into Jack's concerned eyes, things suddenly felt normal again to her.

"He's doing some better. He's in rehab now. They're teaching him a lot of exercises to strengthen his muscles on his right side, and he's learning to use a walker."

"I'm so glad to hear he's better."

"Thanks, Jack." Joanie smiled and continued on her way to her classroom.

Joanie was relieved to discover that the substitute teacher had proven to be quite competent and so the students hadn't fallen too far behind on their lessons. She did, however, have a mountain of exams and reports to grade, and had to work through her lunch break for most of her first week back. By Friday, she finally felt that she was just about caught up.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Jack asked casually when he saw her in the teacher's lounge.

"Chach and I are thinking about trying that new pizza place that just opened up. Anything to take my mind off the kind of week I've had," Joanie said with a weak smile.

"That rough, huh?" Jack smiled sympathetically.

"How about you, Mr. Carefree Bachelor?"

"There's a new movie out that Abigail wants to see. I'll probably take her to see it."

"You're dating Abigail Foster?"

"Why so surprised?"

"Well, I guess the idea of you two together just never occurred to me, that's all. How long have you been seeing her?"

"Couple of weeks."

Joanie decided to touch base with Abigail herself the next day. She knew Jack well enough that she trusted him not to take advantage of Abigail's naivete, but at the same time, she realized how truly vulnerable the woman was and felt very protective of her.

"Hi, Joanie," Abigail said when she had come to the phone. "How's your father? Jack told me he had a stroke."

"He's doing much better now, Abigail. Thank you for asking. How have you been?"

"All right, I guess. I think I'm finally getting used to things being so different now." The woman hesitated. "Jack's been helping me," she added shyly.

"How are things between you and Jack, Abigail?"

"They've been really great! Jack's such a nice guy. You know, when I was in high school myself and he was a teacher, he always seemed so much older, but now he doesn't anymore. What I mean is..." Abigail struggled to find the right words. "It feels like we're more on the same level now. Do you know what I mean?"

"That's because you're an adult now too, Abigail."

"I know. But I don't always feel like one. Sometimes I feel like I'm still seventeen, and then I have to remind myself that I'm twenty years older now."

"It'll get easier as time passes, sweetie."

"I sure hope so," Abigail said softly.

"I'm sure it will, Abigail. I'm so glad that you and Jack have become such good friends. He really is a wonderful person. I've been knowing him for years."

"Yeah, I know," Abigail giggled.

"Maybe the two of us could have lunch together again sometime. You know, catch up on things."

"That would be great! I'd love to have lunch with you again sometime."

"How about next Saturday afternoon?"

"All right. I'll be looking forward to it."

"So will I. You take care, sweetie."

Joanie felt a lot better about Abigail after she got off the phone. The woman seemed to be handling both her adjustment to the 1980's and her new relationship with Jack just fine as far as Joanie could tell.


	15. No Problem At All

As Abigail approached Joanie in the mall the following Saturday, Joanie was amazed at how much the woman had changed in the several weeks or so since she had last seen her. Abigail exuded much more self confidence than she had before; she was poised and elegant, and there was a determination in her stride that hadn't been there before. She was fashionably dressed in dark jeans with a layered pink-and-gray shirt, and her hair was tied back with a pale pink scarf.

When Abigail saw Joanie, the younger woman beamed.

"Joanie!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"Hi Abigail! I can't get over how terrific you look today!"

"Thanks." Abigail smiled shyly. "Jack helped me choose this outfit."

"Well, it suits you really well. He has very good taste."

Abigail smiled and blushed.

"So, do you feel like pizza or Asian this time?"

"Asian's fine."

The two women got their food and found a booth to sit in.

"So tell me, how are things going with Jack?"

Abigail smiled, blushed, and looked down at her food. Joanie laid an encouraging hand on the girl's arm and waited patiently.

"I really like him a lot," Abigail finally told her. "He's always so nice to me, and it's so much fun to be with him. It's funny. I...well, before I just thought of him mostly as a teacher, and now...now, I think of him more as a friend. We...I..." Abigail stuttered, seeming unable to find the right words. Joanie smiled encouragingly at her.

"We...you know..._did _it." Abigail looked terribly embarrassed.

"Oh, Abby." Joanie smiled and patted her arm. "How did that go? Was it a good experience for you?"

Abigail smiled and nodded. "It was...really nice. Jack was so gentle and kind, and afterwards, he held me in his arms all night long."

"I told you Jack was a good man. I knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"He thinks I should go back to school and finish getting my diploma."

"I think that's an excellent idea, Abigail. How do you feel about it?"

"I really want my diploma, but I'd just feel so out of place sitting there in class with all those kids twenty years younger than me."

"The community college has an adult high program for people who dropped out of school as teens but go back to finish getting their diploma later in life. They'd be nearer your age."

"I know. Jack told me about that." Abigail sighed. "Right now I just feel so overwhelmed with catching up on everything that's happened over the past twenty years. As far as subjects like math go...I'm afraid I wouldn't remember enough to catch up to where I'd like to be."

"It would all come back to you, Abby," Joanie said. "And of course I'd be more than happy to help you in any way I could, and Jack would too, I'm sure."

"Well, I wouldn't want to take up too much of your and Jack's time. I know you both have lives."

"But we're also both your friends, Abby. We wouldn't think of helping you as being a waste of time at all, because we both care for you very much."

"Thanks, Joanie," Abigail said shyly.

"It's no problem at all, Abby. I'm so glad we're friends." Joanie gave Abigail a big hug.


	16. Dinner With Jack And Abigail

"So this is the girl who was in the coma for twenty years," Chachi said. "I can't wait to meet her. I've never met anyone who's been in a coma for anywhere near that long before."

Joanie and Chachi had been invited to Jack's house for dinner, and Abigail would be there too. It would be Chachi's first time to meet her.

"Please don't say anything to her about it, unless she mentions it first. She's very sensitive about it," Joanie told him.

"Oh, honey, you know I wouldn't do that."

When they arrived, delicious smells emanated from the kitchen. Jack was dressed casually in blue jeans and a polo shirt with the top two buttons undone, and Abigail wore a cute black dress with ruffles and matching flats and earrings. They sat on the sofa together talking animatedly, and both rose to say hello to Joanie and Chachi as they entered.

"It's very nice to meet you, Abigail. You look so lovely tonight," Chachi told Abigail as he shook her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Arcola," Abigail said, blushing. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Chachi," he corrected with a grin.

"She did the same thing to me the first time she saw me," Jack told him. "Well, not the very first time, but you know what I mean." The four of them laughed and sat down to the table.

"Abigail has big news to share," Jack announced.

"I'm now officially a student of the adult high school at the community college!" Abigail exclaimed excitedly. "I took my transcript from my old high school over there and talked to a counselor, Mrs. Dunn. She was so nice. She told me that I should have enough credits to graduate by May. I already have my new schedule." She took the form out and showed it to Joanie and Chachi.

"Wow, it looks like you're jumping right in with both feet," Joanie said with a chuckle.

"I have to, if I want to graduate in May," Abigail said. "I am going to have to really brush up on my studying skills, though."

"You'll do fine." Jack patted her shoulder. "Remember, I'll be there for you every step of the way, Abby."

She smiled, and he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"So, how are the kiddos?" Jack asked Joanie and Chachi.

"Doing really well," Chachi said. "Tony's hoping to get a football scholarship. Lisa's dating Matthew Holland now."

"Yeah, I've seen them around," Jack said.

A shadow passed over Abigail's face. Struck by how much he resembled his father as a teenager, Abigail had been briefly infatuated with her nephew right after she had regained consciousness. She was deeply ashamed of that fact, and reminders of it were painful for her.

Jack squeezed Abigail's knee under the table, and she smiled.

"I'd love for you to meet Lisa sometime," Joanie told Abigail. "She's a cheerleader too, just like you used to be."

"Sure, that would be nice," Abigail said. Although she tried hard not to show it, cheerleading was another painful subject for her.

"Abigail made this sauce herself," Jack commented.

"It's delicious, Abigail," Joanie said, and Chachi nodded in agreement.

"Next time, she's going to do the main dish," Jack teased, and Abigail laughed shyly.

After dinner, Jack and Abigail did the dishes while Joanie and Chachi sat on the sofa. When Jack and Abigail were finished in the kitchen, they all sat in the living room and looked at old yearbooks and talked. Abigail was very interested in the yearbooks, commenting on how the students were dressed and the various ads. Finally, Joanie and Chachi noticed how late it was and said that they had to be going.

"Thank you so much for coming over. We had a very nice time," Jack said as he walked them to the door.

"Thank you so much for inviting us. We had a wonderful time," said Joanie and Chachi.

Joanie hugged Abigail tightly and kissed her cheek. "I wish you all the luck in the world, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Thank you, Joanie," Abigail said, blinking back tears.

* * *

><p>As soon as their guests had left, Abigail finally let out the yawn she had been suppressing.<p>

Jack laughed. "Sounds like somebody's ready for bed."

Abigail smiled. Jack went up to her and hugged her tightly. "You _will _stay, won't you?" he asked softly. She nodded. He held her for a few minutes, just stroking her hair. Enjoying the sensation, she yawned again and closed her eyes.

"I'd better stop before you fall asleep on me," Jack laughed.

"Oh! Sorry," Abigail mumbled.

"Oh, that's all right." His voice was barely a whisper. He softly touched her chin, wondering what in the world he had done to deserve the miracle of Abigail.


	17. The Prom

**May 1985**

"How'd you like to go to the prom?" Jack asked Abigail.

Abigail glanced up, startled. "I wish you'd asked me that twenty years ago," she said with a sigh.

"I'm serious, Abby." Jack smiled. "I've been a chaperone at the prom every year since...well, for a number of years now. I'd love for you to accompany me this year."

"Chaperone?" Abigail looked doubtful.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Well...all right." Abigail smiled.

"That's absolutely ridiculous, a woman of your age going to a prom," Beryl Foster grumbled when Abigail mentioned it to her.

"It's as a _chaperone, _Mom. Jack goes every year. He says it's a lot of fun."

"Suit yourself then," Beryl said dismissively.

"That's great, Abby!" Joanie said when Abigail told her. "Chachi and I chaperone every year too. I know you'll have a great time."

The night of the prom arrived. Abigail, dressed in the simple but elegant dark blue gown Jack had helped her choose, waited nervously. At last Jack arrived, looking dashing in a rented tuxedo. Abigail was overcome, as she had never seen Jack dressed formally before. Jack noticed the expression on her face and laughed affectionately.

"Oh my God, Jack," was all that she could say.

"You like?" He slowly turned around so that she could see what he looked like from the back as well.

"I _love!"_

Jack laughed again. "Thank you very much. You look absolutely stunning yourself."

Abigail had spent a long time working to get her make-up just as perfect as she could, and she hoped that Jack liked the affect she had achieved.

The chaperones arrived at the rented hall a little while before the students were expected to start showing up.

"Oh, Abby, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Abigail turned to see who had spoken. There stood Joanie, smiling and standing with Chachi.

"Thanks, Joanie." Abigail smiled shyly. "Jack helped me pick this out."

"Well, he certainly has good taste, doesn't he?"

The music began to play, and the students began to arrive and move onto the dance floor. Jack taught Abigail the dance moves that went with the music that was still somewhat unfamiliar to her.

'The Search Is Over' by Survivor began to play, and the lights went down as couples began to slow dance. Abigail felt Jack's arms gently encircle and embrace her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Jack listened to the words of the song and thought about how appropriate they seemed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Abigail saw Matthew Holland dancing with Lisa Arcola. Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes, and she had to swallow a lump in her throat. She quickly turned to look into Jack's dark brown eyes and saw that they were gazing back at her in adoration. She felt both happy and sad at the same time.

The night seemed to fly by, and before Abigail realized it, it was time to leave.

"Well, did you have a nice time?" Jack asked her in the car on the way back to his house.

"Tonight I actually felt just like a teenager again," Abigail replied.

"Tonight was incredible," Jack said softly.

They were silent until they were back in the house. Goldie gave Abigail her usual warm welcome, and Abigail affectionately patted the dog's head and stroked her silky fur. Jack opened the door and Goldie ran outside. Then he followed Abigail to the bedroom.

Jack unzipped Abigail's gown, and it fell to the floor. He began placing kisses along her neck and collarbone. At the same time, he unhooked her bra and gently lowered the straps, and it fell to the floor on top of the gown. Jack lifted Abigail, now clad only in her panties, and carried her to the bed. After gently laying her on the bed, he quickly removed her panties. All thoughts of melancholy vanished from Abigail's mind as Jack's tongue quickly elevated her to new heights of ecstasy.


	18. Abigail's Graduation

**June 1985**

The day of Abigail's high school graduation dawned bright and sunny. Joanie's eyes scanned the crowd and found Jack, and she rushed to join him.

"Bless her heart," she said. "She's worked so hard for this."

"I know," Jack replied. "I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of her." Joanie could tell that something weighed heavily on his mind, but she didn't pry.

Jack nervously fingered the small box that was in his pants pocket. He hoped that when the opportunity came, his courage wouldn't fail him. Of course it was impossible to predict what Abigail's reaction would be, but he felt that he knew her well enough to feel assured that she would at the very least be kind, whatever her decision was.

Several announcements were made, and then 'Pomp and Circumstance' began to play as the graduates walked across the stage to receive their diplomas. Abigail received a standing ovation, which moved her to tears.

When the ceremony ended, Jack and Joanie both got in line to hug and congratulate Abigail. Beryl Foster was there, of course, and so were David, Ellen, and Matthew Holland. Matthew had brought Joanie's daughter Lisa with him. Tears of joy streamed down Abigail's face as she warmly embraced each of her family members.

"I knew you could do it!" Jack whispered in her ear when his turn came.

Beryl and Ellen both took many photos of Abigail holding her diploma, and then the whole family went out for dinner at a nice restaurant. After that, Jack took Abigail to the beach. He hadn't had the chance to be alone with her after the ceremony as he had hoped.

"I'm so proud of you, Abby," Jack said as they strolled along the beach hand in hand. "To have come through everything you have and then go back and finish high school is quite an accomplishment!"

"It's only what I should have done twenty years ago." Abigail smiled and shrugged.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault. No one thinks any less of you for it."

"I know." Abigail saw a pretty seashell and stopped to pick it up.

"So, what's next for you?" asked Jack.

"Next for me?"

"Well, do you want to go on to college?"

"I guess I always just assumed I would, but I feel like I'm too old now." Abigail sighed. Jack saw that there were tears in her eyes. He stopped walking and turned her around to face him.

"Listen to me, Abigail. You are _not _to old to go to college. I recently heard of a woman who just received her bachelor's degree, and do you know how old she was? Eighty-four!"

"That's nice." Abigail smiled.

"Listen, Abby, I'm not trying to pressure you," Jack continued. "Of course you don't have to go to college if you don't want to. It's just that I know that you're a very intelligent woman, and it would be a real shame if you didn't live up to your potential. Not that going to college is the only way you could accomplish that," he added quickly.

Abigail looked thoughtful. "I think I'd like to do something to help other people like me," she said softly. "You know, people who were in a coma for a long time and then came out of it."

"That's a wonderful idea, Abigail." Jack beamed. "I'm sure you'll find a way to do just that."

They walked along in silence for a little while, Abigail basking in the glow of her recent achievement, Jack struggling to find the nerve to ask her what he wanted so badly to.

"Hey, Abigail," he said finally. Boy, was this hard.

"Yes?" She looked at him curiously.

"Look, Abigail, I...I want to ask you something important. We've been seeing one another for a while now, and...well, I've come to realize that..." Jack dropped to one knee. "I love you very much, Abigail. Will you marry me?"

Abigail gasped with surprise, then looked delighted. "Oh, Jack! I'd love to marry you, but..."

"But what?" he asked softly.

"No one knows whether my recovery is permanent, Jack. What if I were to slip back into a coma and never awaken? It wouldn't be fair to you to be married to a vegetable."

"Oh, Abigail." Jack's voice was so soft that it was almost a whisper. "Nobody knows what the future holds. That's why we should live every day to the fullest. Listen, Abby, if we marry, and five years, two years, or even one year down the road, you do slip back into a coma, we would still have the memory of the precious time we did have together to treasure, and to me that would be worth it. On the other hand, if we let fear keep us from taking a chance, all we'll have to look back on is regrets."

"Oh, Jack." Abigail was crying softly, but there was a big grin on her face. "Since you put it that way, how could I ever say no?"

"So you will, then?"

"Yes, Jack. I will."

He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. Then he embraced her as if he would never let her go.


	19. Wedding Day

As the music began to play, Abigail started her journey down the aisle. Jack, impeccable in his black tuxedo, smiled proudly as he watched her approach. He thought that he had never seen her looking any lovelier than she did today. She wore a white wedding gown, and underneath her veil her face looked freshly scrubbed and glowing with happiness.

Beryl Foster's face bore an expression of disapproval. She thought that her elder daughter was being impulsive, that Abigail should have waited longer, been more sure of what she wanted in life, gotten to know Jack better. Sitting with her husband and son, Ellen Holland tried to remember whether her own wedding dress all those years ago had been as nice as Abigail's. Joanie Arcola, sitting with her own family, felt nothing but happiness for her long-time friend.

The music stopped, and the minister began to speak. Abigail looked nervously at Jack and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Jack William Parrish, do you take Abigail Jane Foster as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister.

"I do." Jack's voice rang out clear and steady.

"Abigail Jane Foster, do you take Jack William Parrish as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Abigail's voice was soft but sure.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister announced. Jack raised Abigail's veil and kissed her lips. His lips were warm and soft and lingered a bit longer than necessary. Abigail felt a thrill of excitement and happiness go down her spine. _We really did it! _she wanted to shout.

A smiling Jack led his new wife to the reception, where the cake and other refreshments awaited them.

"Big smile!" someone shouted. It was Matthew Holland, holding his camera and grinning from ear to ear.

Jack sliced the wedding cake and served first Abigail, then himself, a slice. He fed a bite to Abigail first, and then she fed a bite to him. Then they mingled with their guests and chatted with them.

"I'm so happy for you, Abby," Joanie told Abigail. "Jack's a good man. You're very fortunate."

"I know he is, Joanie. I hope that I can make him happy."

Joanie thought of the vast difference between Abigail and Jack's first wife, Karen. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Later, Joanie chatted with Jack. "So I see you were brave enough to take the plunge again," she laughed.

"You know, after Karen, I thought 'never again'," Jack replied. "At that time I thought that Abigail's situation was hopeless, that she'd never emerge from her coma. I never told you or anyone else, but I think I was already beginning to fall in love with Abigail even before she lapsed into her coma. I couldn't do anything about it at the time as she was only seventeen, and besides, I was one of her teachers. You'll never know how thrilled I was to learn that she had regained consciousness. To me it was just such a miracle. In a way, I saw it as not only renewed hope for Abigail, but renewed hope for me as well. I lost my heart to her in virtually no time at all. I can't begin to tell you how happy I was when I realized that she loved me back."

After the reception came a long drive to the motel. Abigail, too excited to nap in the car, chatted eagerly about various subjects. Jack felt as if he were on top of the world. He and Abigail were finally one.


	20. Wedding Night

"We're finally here," Jack announced as the car pulled into the motel's parking lot. Abigail yawned.

"And not a moment too soon, I see," Jack laughed.

"It's not too late for a quick swim before dinner," Jack suggested once they were unpacked and settled in their motel room.

"Sounds like fun!" Abigail exclaimed.

They quickly changed out of their wedding clothes and into their swimsuits. Abigail looked admiringly at Jack's body in his swimming trunks. Without realizing it, she licked her lips.

"You look absolutely delicious!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "So do you."

He took her hand and led her to the motel's swimming pool. Jack entered the pool first, and Abigail perched on the side and then fell into his arms.

"Race you to the other side!" he said cheerfully.

They swam the length of the pool several times. To Abigail it felt so good to be able to stretch and move about after the long car trip.

"Ready to go for dinner?" Jack asked after awhile.

"I do feel a bit hungry." With a start, Abigail realized that she was starving.

They went back to their motel room, took showers, and put on clean clothes. Then Jack drove to a nearby seafood restaurant they had noticed on the way to the motel.

Abigail ordered her favorite: boiled lobster with melted butter, fried oysters, cole slaw, and cheese grits. Jack teased her about the fried oysters.

"I think I can be a little bit decadent on my honeymoon," she told him.

They both had iced tea with lemon to drink, and for dessert Abigail had key lime pie.

After dinner they went back to the motel, where they cuddled and watched 'The Purple Rose Of Cairo.' While the movie's credits were rolling, Jack lightly traced his fingers up and down Abigail's arm.

"Do you want something?" Abigail asked with feigned innocence.

Jack chuckled softly. "What do you think?" He had a big grin on his face. Abigail grinned back and began to unbutton his shirt. Once she had rid him of his shirt, she helped him take her blouse and bra off. Immediately his tongue and fingers were on her nipples, licking them and gently sucking them. She felt herself go moist.

Jack's erection strained against her skin through both their clothing. She unfastened his pants and pulled them off, then removed his underwear. She took first just the tip of him, then his whole length, into her mouth, gently massaging the sensitive skin over his prostate at the same time.

"Oh my God, you're so good at this!" Jack exclaimed. He moaned loudly and soon began to thrust into her mouth. She lay back on the bed, and his hand stroking her through her damp panties felt as hot as fire.

"God, you're so wet," he whispered, laughing softly at the eagerness with which she shed her panties. He began to tease her by slowly planting kisses on the insides of her thighs, causing her to whimper impatiently. He chuckled softly and began to lick and suck the skin around her opening. She came almost immediately. Jack moved several fingers in and out of her for a few seconds, then quickly put on a condom and entered her.

Afterwards they lay together reveling in the intimacy they had just shared. Abigail was the first to speak.

"When I was a little girl I used to fantasize about getting married," she said. "By the time I was eight years old, I had already decided what dress I wanted to wear, what kind of music I wanted played, the whole bit."

Jack laughed. "Do you know what you are to me, Abigail?"

"What?"

"You're like a ray of sunshine on a dreary day. Before you came into my life, everything just seemed to be various shades of gray. Then when I met you again after you woke up, all of a sudden my world was filled with brilliant colors. That's what you did for me, Abigail. You literally brought me back to life, and I feel that no matter what I do I could never repay you."

Abigail was crying.

"Hey," he said, kissing away her tears. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "It's just that no one has ever said anything like that to me before at all."

"I swear, every word of it is true," he told her. "I love you, Abigail Parrish."

"I love you, too." She smiled at the sound of her new name. He lay with her back up against him and his arms around her stomach. Soon they were both sound asleep.


	21. Two Celebrities

"Abigail, I'd like you to meet my sister-in-law, Lori Beth Cunningham," said Joanie. Lori Beth and Richie were visiting the Arcolas, and Joanie had arranged a lunch date for Lori Beth and Abigail to meet.

"How do you do." Abigail smiled and shook Lori Beth's hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Abigail," said Lori Beth. Joanie had told Lori Beth about the twenty-year coma that Abigail had so recently emerged from.

"Marriage must suit you, Abigail. You're positively glowing!" Joanie exclaimed. This was the first time she'd seen Abigail since the wedding.

"I suppose it does," Abigail said with a shy smile.

The three women ordered their food and found a table.

"I've been contacted by a movie producer," Abigail told the other two women. "He wants to make a movie about me."

Joanie's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding!"

Abigail shook her head. "I couldn't believe it myself at first. When I got the call, I felt sure it was someone playing a joke on me. But when he started talking about contracts and agreements I knew he was serious."

"What does Jack think about it?" asked Joanie.

"He thinks it's wonderful that someone thinks that my experience is special enough to make a movie about. He says that perhaps the movie will serve as an inspiration to others."

"And how do you feel about it, Abby?"

"If there's any way at all that it can help other people in my situation, I'm all for it, of course. That's the most important thing in the world to me, to help other coma victims. But my sister..." Abigail's voice trailed off.

"Ellen? What about her?"

"She thinks that to make a movie about it would be an invasion of the family's privacy. She's afraid that the movie won't be sympathetic to her and that it will make her look bad. Jack thinks she's just being jealous, and I think he's right. Ellen's always been jealous of me."

"Joanie told me that Ellen married your high school sweetheart," Lori Beth told Abigail.

"She did! That really hurt me, too. Worse than anything has ever hurt me before."

"I can just imagine," Lori Beth said sympathetically.

"Yet _she's _the one who's jealous of _you?" _Lori Beth asked incredulously.

Abigail nodded sadly.

"So how did your lunch date go today?" Jack asked Abigail that evening. They had just put away the last of the dinner dishes and were snuggling cozily together on the sofa.

"It was great! Joanie's sister-in-law Lori Beth is really nice."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it." Jack smiled. "Did you tell them about the movie plans?"

"Yes, and they were really impressed."

"As rightfully they should have been. I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Abby."

"For waking up after having been in a coma for twenty years?"

"For having come as far as you have despite having been in a coma for twenty years. You're truly an inspiration, girl. That's why they want to make a movie about you."

To Abigail's surprise, her sister Ellen called a few days later.

"I just wanted to know how the movie plans are coming along," she told Abigail. "And to let you know that our family will soon have two celebrities."

"What do you mean?" asked Abigail.

"I'm about to become a published author!" Ellen exclaimed, giving Abigail time to be duly impressed. "I'm almost finished with the rough draft of my new tell-all book, 'My Sister: The Twenty-Year Coma Girl.' Now all I have to do is find an agent and a publisher to submit it to."

"That's great, Ellen." Somehow Abigail just couldn't seem to muster the appropriate enthusiasm.

"I'm sure my book will be at least as big a hit as your movie will," Ellen boasted. "I think we should have a celebratory dinner or something."

"That sounds like a good idea," Abigail conceded. "Why don't you and David come over for dinner this Friday night?"

"We'll be there," Ellen promised.

Abigail hung up the phone, wondering whether she had just made a mistake.


	22. The Lucky One

"Please come in," Jack said to David and Ellen. "Abigail's in the kitchen. She'll be out in just a minute."

Abigail heard their voices and entered the living room. "I'm so glad you both could make it," she said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Thank you for inviting us," David said. "Your home looks very nice."

"Thank you." Abigail smiled and blushed. She had spent most of the day cleaning.

"You should see the new sofa I just bought," Ellen bragged. "It goes so well with our living room carpet, much better than the old one did. I'm going to buy drapes to match."

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes," Abigail told her guests. "Please, make yourself at home."

"My, everything smells so good," David said as he and Ellen and Jack sat down.

"Cheers," said Ellen, lifting her margarita glass.

"Hon, we haven't even started eating yet," David protested. Ellen ignored him. She swiftly finished that margarita and fixed herself another.

"How are the movie plans coming along?" David asked Abigail.

"Just fine so far. They're about to start interviewing actresses to play me." Abigail giggled.

"I"ll bet the actress who plays me will be prettier," said Ellen in between sips of margarita. The others ignored her.

"Remember our former high school teacher, Joanie Arcola?" asked Abigail. David nodded.

"I just met her sister-in-law, Lori Beth Cunningham. She seems really nice."

"Mrs. Arcola was always one of my favorite teachers," David said.

"How's business going, David?" asked Jack.

"Pretty good," David said. He noticed that Ellen was fixing herself another margarita. She had already had at least three or four. "Don't you think you've had about enough, dear?" he asked mildly. As he was planning to drive home, he had stuck to soft drinks all evening himself.

"What business is it of yours?" Ellen snapped.

David shrugged. "None, I guess." He looked helplessly at Abigail.

Ellen noticed and went ballistic. "What are you looking at _her _for?"

"I wasn't!" David insisted.

"Liar! I _saw _you!"

"Ellen, calm down," David told his wife.

"Don't you tell _me _to calm down!" Ellen turned her attention to her sister. "You think you're a mighty important person now, don't you? With a movie deal and all!"

"Well...no..." Abigail stuttered.

"Listen, Abigail. Every man you love I'll take away from you. I took David, and I'll have Jack too!"

"I've heard about enough!" Jack shrieked with fury as he glared at his sister-in-law. "While your sister was lying helplessly in a coma year after year, you were finishing school, getting married, becoming a mother, doing all the things Abigail would have loved to have done but couldn't. Abigail lost twenty years of her life, Ellen. And now that a miracle has given her her life back, and she finally has a chance for happiness, you want to take that away from her too? Why, Ellen?"

Ellen stared at Jack with her mouth wide open. She had never seen him angry before.

David's face was red with anger. "Come on, Ellen," he said fiercely, grabbing his wife roughly by the arm. Abigail noticed that there were bags under his eyes, and tonight he looked much older than his years. Abigail could clearly see the difference between the boy he had once been and the man he now was and it tore at her heart.

Jack waited until after his in-laws had left to speak. "How can he stand to live with that woman?" he asked of no one in particular.

Abigail was watching the tail lights of the retreating car as David and Ellen drove off but she wasn't really seeing them. Instead she was looking at David's eyes glowing with victory as his team mates proudly lifted him to their shoulders and carried him. He had just scored the winning touchdown. He was grinning ear to ear and Abigail knew that his smile was just for her. She jumped and clapped excitedly. She could feel the wind blowing through her hair and smell the hot dogs and pop corn from the concession stand. The other cheerleaders gathered around her, envious but fascinated.

Jack was there too. Abigail saw him standing quietly on the sideline, mopping his brow with a towel. His face was beaming. Abigail wondered why she had never really noticed him before now. He was just as happy about the winning game as David and his team mates were. And he had every right to be. If not for Jack's drive, determination, and encouragement, there would have been no victory for David's team that night.

Abigail didn't even realize that she was crying until Jack was there kissing away her tears. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her and held her tight. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Come to bed, Abby," he said gently. "You look so tired."

"Not too tired for you," she smiled sweetly. He grinned in response and took her hand.

Abigail thought about the huge fight sure to break out in the Holland household the next morning. Never mind the throbbing headache Ellen was sure to wake up with in the morning. Abigail reflected that in spite of everything she had been through and the uncertainties of her future, perhaps she was the lucky one after all.


	23. David's Problem

At last everything was ready for the filming of the movie to begin. The part of Jack would be played by James Naughton, that of Abigail by Elizabeth Montgomery, and that of Ellen by Karen Grassle. Abigail wasn't able to watch the actual filming, but she and the rest of her family watched a private viewing of the movie before it was broadcast on TV.

Abigail, Jack, David, Matthew, and Beryl all showed up to watch the movie.

"Ellen said she had a headache," David explained to the others.

"Well, tell her we missed her," Beryl said.

Abigail found the first part of the movie, which portrayed her life as a seventeen-year-old cheerleader prior to the coma, very difficult to watch. Hoping that none of the others would hear her, she sobbed quietly during the romantic scenes between her teenage self and David as a teenager. Jack heard her and put his arms around her, and she let him hold her.

"Well, that was simply terrible!" Beryl spluttered indignantly once the movie had ended. "They made me look like some kind of needy, over-possessive control freak!"

Her words broke the tension that was in the air, and the others all laughed with relief.

"My God, Abigail, I just love you so much," Jack whispered as he got into bed with her that night. "I don't think I even realized just how much until now."

"That was so very hard to watch," Abigail told him. "To see again what my life was like before...to feel all those memories come flooding back..."

"I know, sweetheart. I know," Jack murmured into her hair. "You're by far the bravest person I've ever known, Abigail Parrish, and I just feel so very honored and grateful to be married to you."

* * *

><p>Abigail answered the phone and, to her surprise, heard David's voice at the other end. He sounded stressed; panicky, almost.<p>

"Can you meet me for lunch tomorrow, Abigail? I really need to talk to you."

"Why, of course, David. What's on your mind?"

"It's too much to get into over the phone. I'd have to tell you in person."

Abigail arrived at the appointed meeting place to see David sitting with his head in his hands and a forlorn look on his face. He nodded in acknowledgement as she was seated.

"It's Ellen," he said in despair. "I've had to have her admitted to a drying-out clinic."

"What?" Abigail was so startled that she didn't even notice the heads that turned to look at her with curiosity.

"The drinking has gotten out of control," David continued. "I haven't seen her sober in so long that I can't even remember it. The house is absolutely filthy, and she never cooks anymore. Matthew and I mostly just eat TV dinners now. She just sits watching soap operas and drinking wine all day. Sometimes I come home from work and find her out cold. Yesterday we had a raging argument and she got in the car and drove away. I called the police on her, and they picked her up and charged her with DUI. I paid her bail and brought her home and we got into another tremendous fight. In the end I threatened to leave if she didn't agree to be admitted to the clinic."

David folded his arms on the tabletop and rested his head on them, and Abigail heard him sobbing. Her heart went out to him. Lightly she touched his arm.

"David?"

He raised his tear-streaked eyes to look into hers.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to Jack. He knows what you're going through because he's been through the same thing himself."

David shook his head. "Abigail, can't you see? You're the only one I can talk to. I could always talk to you about anything, anything at all."


	24. History Repeats Itself

As she returned home from lunch with David, Abigail had a funny feeling inside. The look in David's eyes had reminded her so much of the way he had looked at her when they had been two teenagers in love. Were some of the old feelings returning for him after all this time?

"Well, how did lunch with David go?" Jack asked that evening.

"He had to put Ellen in a drying-out clinic," Abigail said. "She got arrested for DUI."

Jack sighed deeply. "I knew something like this would happen soon."

"During the twenty years I was in the coma, did you ever know Ellen to have a drinking problem?" asked Abigail.

"Never," said Jack. "She and David always seemed perfectly happy to me."

Abigail sighed. "I guess it must have all started when I came out of my coma, then," she said softly.

"You can't blame yourself, Abby." Jack embraced his wife, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "If she's so unable to deal with the fact that you've recovered and are now living a happy and successful life that she's turned to alcohol, that's nobody's problem but her own."

"She was always so jealous of me," Abigail murmured from the security of Jack's arms.

"Well, she has no reason to be," said Jack. "If anything, it should be the other way around. After all, you were the one who lost twenty years of your life and your boyfriend on top of that."

"Things just aren't always logical, are they," Abigail commented.

_"People _aren't always logical," Jack said.

* * *

><p>Joanie had just about nodded off to sleep one Friday night when the ringing telephone jarred her awake.<p>

"Something terrible has happened, Mom." Joanie heard her daughter Lisa's panicked voice and her own heart started to thump madly. "Matthew lost control of the car and hit a telephone pole. He hit his head on the windshield really hard. He's in surgery right now. They don't know whether he's going to make it or not."

"Lisa! Are you all right?" Joanie practically shouted into the telephone's receiver. She saw Chachi looking at her with a deeply puzzled expression.

"I'm all right, Mom. Just scared to death, is all."

"I'll be right there, sweetheart," Joanie said. As soon as she was off the phone, she told Chachi what had happened.

"I'm going with you," Chachi told her.

They arrived to find Lisa standing with Matthew's father, David.

"Oh, my baby!" Joanie rushed to Lisa and hugged her tightly, and Lisa cried on her mother's shoulder.

"Where's Ellen?" Joanie asked David.

"I had to have her admitted to a drying-out clinic," David told her.

"Does she know what happened yet?"

"I called the clinic. They're supposed to give her the message."

Joanie, Chachi, and Lisa all ended up staying in the hospital with David all night. Joanie's heart went out to the man. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have an alcoholic for a wife and now, on top of that, a severely injured son.

Matthew was in surgery for several hours and was then taken to intensive care.

"His skull isn't fractured, thank goodness, but he has a severe concussion, and his brain is swollen and bruised," David told the others. "They don't know when he'll regain consciousness, if ever." He sank into a seat and buried his face in his hands, sobbing his heart out. Joanie felt just as if she'd stepped back in time to the day she'd first visited Abigail in the hospital after the girl had slipped into a coma.

The following morning Joanie called Abigail and told her what had happened. Jack watched as his wife's face turned as white as a sheet and she almost dropped the phone.

"It's Matthew," she told him. "He was in an accident last night and got a serious concussion. He's unconscious, and they don't know when or even if he'll ever wake up."

"Oh dear God," Jack said softly. He immediately called the school and told them that he wouldn't be in that day, then drove himself and Abigail to the hospital. They arrived to find Joanie, Chachi, and Lisa still sitting with David.

David looked up as Abigail approached, and Abigail saw his eyes light up as he spoke to her. "Abigail. I knew you'd come."


	25. Something Dangerous

That day seemed to just crawl by for all of them. Lisa sobbed almost nonstop. David just sat staring into space. Beryl went on and on about how Matthew should have been more careful. Joanie, Chachi, Jack, and Abigail tried unsuccessfullly to make small talk. Meal times came and went, but none of them felt much like eating.

David and Lisa both decided to sleep in the waiting room rather than going home that night. Jack and Abigail left as soon as visiting hours were over. The ride home was mostly silent. As Abigail walked through the door, she felt as if she were so tired she could hardly move.

"Are you all right?" asked Jack.

"No, not really." Abigail's shoulders began to shake, and her breath became uneasy. "He's only eighteen, Jack. Only eighteen...and he might die."

Jack went to his wife and put his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Easy, easy," he said softly. She clung tightly to him, and he rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"I can't even imagine the pain David's going through right now, all alone." Abigail's voice was almost a whisper.

"I know," Jack said glumly. His arm tightened around Abigail, and he held her for a long time. Abigail realized that he needed comfort just as much as she did but had a more difficult time asking for it.

"Jack?" Abigail asked later, when they were in bed.

"Yes?"

"Was it like that right after I first lapsed into _my _coma, when no one knew whether or not I would ever wake up?"

"It was much like that, yes."

"I...I don't think I can bear the thought of Matthew being like that for twenty years. I...I just don't think that I can bear it."

"I know, Abby. I don't think that I could go through that again either."

Suddenly Abigail could hold the tears back no more. Jack held her as she cried.

* * *

><p>After several days in intensive care, Matthew opened his eyes and began making some movements with his arms and legs. Jack had had to go back to work, so Abigail was alone with David on the day Matthew began to awaken.<p>

"He has a chance to make a complete recovery," the physician said. "But he does have a long, hard road ahead of him. He'll have to undergo intense physical therapy to regain the skills and abilities he's lost. He's going to need all the support from his family and friends that you can give him."

David began to sob. "He was the top player on his school's football team," he lamented.

"I'm so very sorry," the physician told him.

David turned to Abigail as soon as the physician had left the room. "You've been with me almost from the moment they first brought Matthew in. You'll never know how much that means to me," he told her.

"Matthew's my nephew. I love him too," Abigail said.

"I never should have married her," David mumbled.

"What?"

"Ellen. I never should have married her. I was so deeply upset over what had happened to you, and she came to me when I was at my most vulnerable. It was as if she cast a spell on me or something, but now I finally realize that you're the one I've loved all along. We were meant to be together, Abby. Won't you please tell me you still love me?"

"But David, I'm married to Jack now. I don't think you really mean what you're saying. I think you're just upset over Matthew, which is perfectly understandable."

"But I _do _mean it, Abby, with all my heart." David tried to embrace Abigail, but she moved away from him. _"Please, _Abigail...what we had back in high school was so special, and we can have it again..."

Undetered, David continued to advance on Abigail. Frightened, Abigail fled the hospital and drove back home as fast as she could, feeling as if something dangerous were following her.


	26. Matthew Awakens

Abigail rushed into the house, quickly locked the door, went into the bedroom, and sat on the bed. Her face was flushed, and her heart was racing. What would she do? It would be hours before Jack was home from work. Apprehensively, she eyed the phone. She couldn't call him at work and get him all upset. That wouldn't be fair to him. She'd simply have to wait until he got home.

Jack returned several hours later to find his wife still sitting on the side of the bed, shaking.

"Hey." He went to Abigail and embraced her. "Is it Matthew?"

She shook her head. "David."

"David..." Jack was startled. "What about him?"

"He...came on to me."

_"What?" _Jack was genuinely shocked. Abigail nodded miserably.

"He said that his marriage to Ellen had been a mistake, that he'd never stopped loving me."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was married to you now, that he didn't really mean what he was saying, that he was just upset over Matthew."

"What happened then?"

"He...tried to kiss me. I had to run away from him. I was so afraid he'd catch me."

"Oh, Abby," Jack said softly. For a long time he just sat on the bed holding his wife, comforting her, soothing her.

"What am I going to do, Jack?" She turned fearful eyes toward him.

"I don't know," Jack said softly. "I'd really hate to get the police involved. We've known David for years, and he's family. I just can't believe he'd really do that. I thought I knew him better."

"I thought I did, too."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Jack decided. "That will give us both time to calm down and me time to think of the right words to say. By the way, how _is _Matthew?"

"He's doing better. He can open his eyes and move his arms and legs now. The doctor mentioned starting him in physical therapy."

"I'm sure glad to hear that," said Jack.

* * *

><p>"Matthew opened his eyes and moved his arms and legs today," Lisa told her mother.<p>

"That's great, honey!" Joanie said with a smile. "What does the doctor say?"

"Hopefully he'll be able to start physical therapy soon." Lisa glanced up at her mother. "Mom, do you suppose he'll ever be able to play football again?"

"I hope so, honey," Joanie said softly.

* * *

><p>Abigail didn't return to the hospital the following day. After Jack got off work, he went to the hospital himself to talk to David. Abigail waited anxiously at home to learn the outcome of the confrontation.<p>

"How did it go?" she asked Jack as soon as he got home.

"He apologized and said that he realized that he had acted inappropriately," Jack told her. "Hopefully, that will be the end of it."

"I sure do hope so." Abigail put her arms around her husband, and he held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder for a few minutes, basking in the warmth and comfort.

"Why don't I take you out somewhere nice for dinner tonight," Jack suggested. "We've both been under so much stress lately. I think we deserve to pamper ourselves a little."

He took her to a seafood restaurant, where she had boiled lobster for dinner. Afterwards they went for a short walk and threw pennies into a wishing well, wishing for Matthew's swift recovery. Then they went home and made love, and Abigail fell asleep in Jack's arms.

* * *

><p>"Matthew!" Lisa exclaimed with joy when she saw that her boyfriend's eyes were open.<p>

"Hey, sweetie!" Matthew's face still looked very pale, but his smile was just the same as it had been before. Lisa leaned in and kissed his lips.

"It's so good to see you awake," she told him.

"Hi, Mrs. Arcola." Matthew's eyes drifted to Joanie, who had accompanied her daughter to the hospital.

"I'm so glad to see that you're doing better," Joanie told him.

"I haven't seen my mom in a really long time," said Matthew. "Why doesn't she come to see me?"

"Your mom...hasn't been feeling very well lately." Joanie struggled for the right words to say to the boy. "She'll come to see you when she's feeling better."

"I miss her," Matthew said wistfully. His words tore at Joanie's heart. She was at a loss for words. How did you tell a teenage boy who'd just been seriously injured that his mother had been arrested for DUI and committed to a drying-out clinic?


	27. New Beginnings

Ellen spent several weeks in the drying-out clinic, and when she returned home, she began to attend Alcoholics Anonymous meetings, and she and David also went for marriage counseling.

Matthew was in the hospital for about a month, after which he was moved to a rehabilitation facility, where he slowly learned to walk again and relearned basic self-care skills such as feeding himself, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, etc. Beryl, Jack, Abigail, and Joanie visited him several times a week, and Lisa, of course, visited almost every day.

The movie about Abigail's ordeal was moderately successful, and Abigail used the royalties to form a non-profit organization for her fellow survivors of long-term coma or other brain trauma or illness.

"So, how does it feel to be a student again?" Jack asked his wife early one morning in late August.

"Exciting! And...well, I'm a little bit nervous too," Abigail admitted with a shaky laugh.

"Oh, you'll do fine!" Jack grinned and gave his wife a big hug. 'I have all the confidence in the world in you."

"I'll do my best," Abigail said meekly.

"Well, that's all that can be asked of anyone," Jack said brightly. "And in your case, I'm sure that will be more than enough."

Abigail had registered as a part-time student at the local community college, majoring in education, and today was her first day. She was taking two classes, one that met on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings, and another that met only on Monday and Wednesday mornings.

"Good-bye, Jack," she told her husband as they were both on their way out the door.

"Good-bye, sweetheart," Jack said softly, kissing her lips. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

The sun shone brightly on the college campus as Abigail drove into the parking lot. She found a parking space, grabbed her books and supplies, and headed for the building where her first class was. She entered the room, found a seat, and glanced around nervously, expecting to find a sea of eighteen-year-old faces. To her surprise and delight, she saw several women who looked to be around her age. _Perhaps I'll get the chance to say hello to them later, _she thought.

The morning passed quickly, and after her second class ended, Abigail drove back home, made herself a sandwich for lunch, and went over her notes until it was time to prepare dinner.

"So, how did it go?" asked Jack when he returned home that evening.

"I think I'm really going to enjoy it," Abigail told him.

"I think you will too," Jack replied.

Abigail began to feel that her life was now complete...except for one thing. It was something she'd desired since early childhood.

"Why don't we just skip the birth control this time?" she asked Jack one night as they were about to make love. It was several weeks after her classes at the college had started.

Jack paused, startled. "Shouldn't we at least talk about that first?"

"I want a baby, Jack. Don't you?"

"Well, sure, but...are you sure it would be safe? I mean..."

"I already talked to my doctor about it, and he gave me the green light."

"Well...all right, then, in that case. It just seems a bit sudden, is all."

When they had finished, Abigail lay snuggled in Jack's arms, warm and contented. _There might be a baby inside me now, _she marveled.

* * *

><p>It didn't happen the first month. Abigail looked at the blood stains on her panties and felt very disappointed, and a little bit anxious.<p>

"Do you suppose it's too late?" she asked Jack fearfully.

"I think you're worrying prematurely," he told her. "It doesn't always happen the first month. In fact, it's fairly unusual when it does."

Jack thought back to how eager he'd been to start a family with Karen, how hurt he'd been when he'd learned the truth about why she'd never become pregnant. Things were so very different with Abigail. She seemed as eager to become a parent now as Jack had been years before. Yet, that had been years before, and he was a lot older now. He loved Abigail and wanted her to be happy, but he'd become accustomed to the way his life was now and knew that a baby would mean big changes to it. He wasn't sure how prepared he'd be to deal with those changes.


	28. Abigail's News

It didn't happen the second month either, but by that time, Abigail had other things with which to occupy her mind. She found college courses to be much more fast-paced than high school courses had been, and she had to devote many afternoon and weekend hours to studying. Football season had also started, and Abigail volunteered to help run the concession stands while Jack coached. During half time he came over to chat with her.

"This really takes me back," Abigail commented.

"So, how does it feel to be on the sidelines for a change?" Jack asked with a smile.

"A little sad," Abigail admitted as she watched the cheerleaders perform. "I wonder whether I could still do those moves."

"I'll bet you could, with practice," Jack replied.

The next day, which was Saturday, Jack returned from grocery shopping to find his wife practicing cheers on the back lawn. Abigail tried to do a split and only made it halfway down before toppling over in pain.

"Oh, hon, are you all right?" Jack rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Guess I'm a bit rusty," Abigail mumbled, embarrassed to have been seen.

"Oh, Abby, there's so much more to life than cheer leading," Jack said brightly.

"I know." She grinned seductively, and Jack laughed and picked her up and carried her into the house, where he sat her on the sofa and she pulled him down on top of herself.

* * *

><p>Abigail missed her period the following month. She didn't say anything about it to Jack, as she didn't want to get his hopes up too early, but when her breasts became unusually tender and she started feeling queasy, she bought an at-home pregnancy test and showed it to Jack.<p>

"Let's get up a few minutes early in the morning and take it together," she suggested. They did so, and stood in the bathroom together watching as the wand turned blue.

"Hurray!" Abigail shouted, kissing Jack's cheek and jumping up and down excitedly. Jack just stood there, grinning.

"Let's wait until Christmas to tell everyone," Abigail said.

The fall term at the college ended a couple of weeks before Christmas. Abigail received an 'A' in one class and an 'A-' in the other.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" Jack grinned and embraced his wife tightly.

"I love how everything finally seems to be falling into place," Abigail said.

"So do I," Jack replied. "You deserve every bit of it, hon." He still saw Joanie on a regular basis at the high school and had longed to tell her that he was going to be a father ever since he'd found out himself but felt that he shouldn't, since Abigail wanted to wait until Christmas and surprise everyone.

Christmas Day was cool and crisp. Jack and Abigail went to Beryl's house for dinner. David, Ellen, and Matthew arrived about a half hour later, and Jack and Abigail greeted them warmly.

"I haven't had a drink in six months!" Ellen said proudly.

"Good for you!" Abigail hugged her sister and kissed her cheek.

Matthew was still on crutches but seemed to be getting around really well. His coloring had also returned to normal, so he didn't look so pale anymore.

"I hope to start college next term," he announced. David grinned and patted his son's shoulder proudly.

Jack and Abigail waited until everyone was seated at the dinner table to share their own news.

"Everyone, I have some very happy news," Abigail began. "Jack and I are going to have a baby in July!"

Beryl spluttered and almost choked. David and Ellen both looked shocked.

"Congratulations, Aunt Abby and Uncle Jack! That's great!" Matthew was all smiles.

"Thank you, Matthew," said Abigail and Jack.

"Well...that's wonderful, of course," Ellen said shakily, exchanging glances with her husband.

Beryl frowned darkly. "A baby, Abigail? At _your _age?"


	29. Telling Joanie

"I'm not even forty yet, Mom, and pregnancy and childbirth are safer than ever these days. Lots of women in their thirties, forties, and even fifties are having babies." Abigail felt hurt that her mother hadn't reacted more positively to her news.

"You'll be...let's see..._how _old when this child graduates high school?"

"Only fifty-six, Mom. That's not that old."

"Dear God..." Beryl hid her face in her hands. The family continued to eat silently.

"I'm really happy for you, Aunt Abby. You and Uncle Jack are going to make wonderful parents, and besides, I've always wanted a cousin," Matthew told Abigail after the meal.

"Thank you, Matthew." Abigail gave her nephew a quick hug.

* * *

><p>"Joanie!" Jack greeted his longtime friend as he saw her getting out of her car. "How was your Christmas break?"<p>

"Great!" Joanie smiled as she fell into step beside Jack. The spring term had just started, and Jack and Joanie were on their way to their respective classes. "How was yours?"

"Really nice, thanks." Jack cleared his throat. "Actually, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now, but Abigail wanted me to wait until after she announced it to the family at Christmas. Abby and I are going to be parents!"

"Jack, that's great!" Joanie enthused. "I know you and Abby will make wonderful parents!"

"To be honest, I had second thoughts about it at first," Jack admitted. "I wondered whether it would be a wise decision, considering our ages, but now that I've had time to get used to the idea, I'm thrilled!"

"Oh, I don't think you and Abby are too old to be parents at all," Joanie assured him. "I'm really happy for you!"

Later that evening, Joanie called Abigail to congratulate her on the happy news.

"Jack and I are both really happy about it," Abigail told her. "But my Mom thinks it's a bad idea. She thinks I'm to old to have a baby, but Joanie, I was in a coma for all of my twenties and early thirties, the time when most women become mothers. If I want to have a baby at all, it has to be now, since I can't reverse time. Don't you see?"

"Of course I see, Abby," said Joanie. "I understand completely. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I'd never had Tony and Lisa."

"I knew _you'd _understand, Joanie," said Abigail.

* * *

><p>"See, this is the head," the ultrasound technician told Jack and Abigail as she moved the wand over Abigail's abdomen. "And this is the body."<p>

"Wow, the head's just about as big as the rest of the entire body!" Abigail exclaimed.

"It is at this stage, but as development progresses, the body will catch up and then everything will look more in proportion," the technician explained. She took some measurements and then printed out some pictures for Jack and Abigail to keep.

"Do you think Mom would want to see them?" Abigail asked Jack.

"Of course she would! Why wouldn't she? This is her grandchild!"

"But you know how she feels about me being pregnant..."

"Oh, she'll get over it," Jack assured his wife. "I'm sure David and Ellen would love to see them as well."

Abigail did take the ultrasound pictures to show her mother, and as Jack had predicted, Beryl was thrilled. Then she took them to show Ellen, who gushed over them as well.

"Guess what, Abby," said Ellen. "Your baby will have a cousin the same age, because I'm pregnant now as well!"

"You are?" Abigail was truly surprised, as she'd thought Matthew was the only child David and Ellen would ever have. "Why, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

Abigail told Jack about her conversation with Ellen that evening. He rolled his eyes and said nothing. A few days later, he told her that he'd talked to David.

"He told me Ellen isn't pregnant," Jack said. "He said she'd been trying. He said she'd bought one of those home pregnancy tests and gotten a false positive result."

"But she already has Matthew, and he's grown now," Abigail pointed out. "Why would she all of a sudden want to start all over again with a new baby?"

"David said she always wanted a daughter. I asked David how _he _felt about it, and he said that if it makes Ellen happy, then it's all right with him. Personally, I feel sure I know the _real _reason Ellen wants to get pregnant."

Abigail sighed. "So do I." She and Jack embraced one another wordlessly.


	30. Coma Girl Gives Birth

"Due to your advanced age, I'm recommending that you undergo an amniocentesis," the obstetrician, Dr. Newman, told Abigail. "While chances are overwhelmingly good that your baby's perfectly healthy, this test will help to put our minds at ease."

"You mean where they stick a needle into my belly?" Abigail couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive.

"Yes, but the area will be anesthetized, so all you'll feel will be a tiny prick," Dr. Newman assured her. "It'll all be over with very quickly, and we'll have the results back in just a couple of weeks."

Abigail shared the news with Jack, and asked if he'd be able to go to the appointment with her.

"Of course I'll be there," Jack assured her. "We're in this together, you know." He smiled and kissed her lips.

A few days later, Abigail lay back on an examining table with her abdomen exposed as a long needle was inserted into it. On the ultrasound screen, she watched her baby move its tiny arms and legs and prayed that the needle wouldn't touch it. She sighed with relief when the needle was withdrawn filled with fluid. Then she went back home and rested for a couple of days and waited for the results.

The telephone call she'd been waiting for finally came a couple of weeks later.

"Good news," Dr. Newman's nurse told her. "The results of your amniocentesis are back, and everything looks perfectly normal. I can also tell you the baby's gender, if you want to know."

"Well...sure, I suppose so."

"It's a boy."

_Wow! I hope he looks just like Jack, _Abigail thought. She couldn't wait to tell her husband the good news. Jack arrived at the usual time and hugged and kissed his wife hello.

"The doctor's office called today with the results of the amniocentesis," she told him.

"And?"

"And it came back perfectly normal."

"That's great news, honey!"

"And that's not all." Abigail smiled mysteriously. "I know what we're having," she continued in a singsong voice.

"What?"

"Do you _really _want to know?"

"Come on, Abby..." Jack chuckled, but there was a hint of impatience in his voice.

"It's a boy."

"Hot dog!" Jack shouted, joyfully picking Abigail up and spinning her around, gingerly, of course.

"I take it you're happy," Abigail said.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic!"

The next day, Jack called Abigail to tell her he was going to be a bit later than usual coming home from work, as he had an errand to run. He entered the house carrying a large bag, from which he pulled a genuine rawhide football and an infant-sized football jersey.

Abigail was startled for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Don't you think it's a little bit early for that?"

* * *

><p>The spring term at college came and went and, to her relief, Abigail didn't go into labor before the end of classes. She didn't know what she would have done if she had.<p>

She didn't register for classes during the summer, and as Jack only taught summer school P.E. part time, he had a lot more free time as well.

Abigail's labor pains started around midnight one night in June. The contractions were so strong that they awakened her, and her water broke and flooded the bed.

"Jack, it's time," she said, shaking her husband awake.

Instantly alert, Jack hurriedly dressed and drove his wife to the hospital, where she was admitted and taken to a room.

Abigail was hooked up to an I.V. and monitor and quickly examined.

"You're dilated four centimeters," the nurse told her. "You'll be ready to deliver in a few hours."

At first the contractions weren't that bad, but as time wore on, they became much stronger, and Abigail found herself having to depend on the breathing exercises she and Jack had practiced together in the prepared childbirth classes they'd taken.

It was in the early morning hours that the nurse finally examined Abigail and told her that it was time to push.

"Would you like to watch the delivery?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, yes!" Abigail replied. "I didn't even know you could do that."

"Of course you can, if you want," the nurse told her with a smile.

The nurse placed a mirror between Abigail's legs, and Abigail and Jack watched in wonder as their son came into the world.

"Oh, Abby, I just love you so much!" Jack told his wife when it was all over and he was holding his son in his arms. Tears flowed from his eyes, and they flowed from Abigail's as well.

* * *

><p>Joanie went to the hospital to visit the family the next day. When she arrived, Abigail was sitting up in bed holding the baby while Jack sat proudly beside her.<p>

"Would you like to hold him?" Abigail asked her longtime friend.

"Of course, I'd love to!" said Joanie. The infant barely stirred as Abigail handed him to her.

"He's beautiful!" Joanie declared as she looked down into the tiny, red, wrinkled face. "What's his name?"

"Jackson Foster Parrish." They'd chosen the name months earlier.

"Oh, that's a lovely name!" Joanie said.

"How are Chachi and Tony and Lisa?" asked Abigail.

"Everyone's fine," Joanie told her. "Chachi still works at the radio station. Tony's getting really good grades in college. Lisa's still dating Matthew. He's getting around much better now. He only has a slight limp."

Abigail hadn't seen much of Ellen or Ellen's family since she'd announced her pregnancy the previous December. Abigail and Jack both wrote it off to jealousy.

Later that same day, two well-dressed men whom Abigail didn't recognize, one of whom carried a camera, also came by to visit Abigail.

"We're from the city newspaper, and we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind," said the man without the camera.

"All right," Abigail agreed.

The man asked her a few questions about what her life had been like since emerging from the coma, the man holding the camera snapped several shots of her holding Jackson, and then both men thanked her and left.

The next day, Jack walked into Abigail's hospital room carrying a newspaper. "Looks like you're in the spotlight again, hon," he said with a wry smile.

'Coma Girl Gives Birth' shouted the headline, and right underneath it was the photo of Abigail holding Jackson. Abigail felt a mixture of pride and dismay.

"I guess I'll always be 'Coma Girl' to the rest of the world," she sighed.


	31. Abigail's Fear

**September 1990**

Abigail first noticed that she had a slight headache as she was driving home from the grocery store. At first it wasn't much at all, a slight niggling behind one eye, almost as if she itched in a place she couldn't scratch. As the cashier rang up her purchases, she tried to ignore it, hoping that it would go away, but as she strapped four-year-old Jackson and two-year-old Julie into their car seats, it persisted.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray," she sang on the way home. Jackson sang along with her while Julie babbled.

Reaching the house at last, Abigail found that her headache had grown to a sizable throb. She unfastened Jackson from his car seat as quickly as she could, hoping to get the children and groceries into the house before the headache was too severe for her to bear.

As soon as she'd set little Jackson's feet on the ground, she slumped to the pavement, convulsing.

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried Jackson. "Wake up!" Julie, still strapped into her car seat, began to wail.

A moment later, Abigail's eyes fluttered open. She was amazed to find herself lying on the sidewalk beside the car. The last thing she remembered was taking Jackson out of his car seat. Now Julie was wailing and Jackson was shaking her desperately and calling to her.

"My God! What happened?" she asked herself.

"You fell down and I couldn't wake you up," Jackson told his mother.

Gingerly Abigail stood, took Julie out of her car seat, and began taking the groceries into the house. Quickly she put everything away, then sat at the table with her head in her hands.

She and the children were alone. Jack was in the state's capital, lobbying for more stringent physical education graduation requirements. She waited until the evening, then called Joanie.

"Abigail! What's up, hon?" Joanie asked as soon as she heard her friend's voice.

"Something just happened that really scared me," Abigail told her. "I'd just come back from the grocery store and was about to go inside when I guess I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground." Abigail began to sob. "I'm scared, Joanie."

"When is Jack coming home?" asked Joanie.

"Day after tomorrow," said Abigail. "Oh, Joanie, I'm scared to stay in this house with two kids by myself for two days. What if it happens again?"

"You're more than welcome to stay with Chachi and me until Jack gets back home," Joanie assured her. "I'll be right over to pick you up."

Joanie drove to Abigail's house right away. Abigail quickly packed what she and the children would need for a couple of days and switched the children's car seats from her own car to Joanie's, and Joanie drove the three of them back to her house.

"I really appreciate your letting us stay here for a couple of days," Abigail told Joanie and Chachi.

"It's no problem at all," Chachi assured her. "We want you and the children to be safe, and with both Tony and Lisa away at college, we have plenty of extra room."

By now Jackson and Julie were both very drowsy, so Abigail got them both settled for the night. Then she went to sit in the living room with Joanie and Chachi.

"What happened to me today just seems too similar to what happened to me in high school," she told them. "I'm just so afraid the same thing's gonna happen again."

"But you regained consciousness right away this time," Joanie pointed out.

"But it might happen again," said Abigail. "What if I don't regain consciousness next time?"


	32. Worrisome News

Abigail and the children were still staying with Joanie and Chachi when Jack arrived home two days later. He read the note Abigail had left for him and rushed right over to his friends' house.

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried Jackson and Julie, running to meet him. He picked one child up in each arm, then went to meet his wife.

"Abby!" His voice was soft with concern as he set the children down and reached for her. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, Jack, I was so _scared." _Abigail's voice shook as she clung to him.

"There, there," Jack said, rubbing her back. "I'm here now. Everything's going to be all right."

"So how did the lobbying go?" Abigail asked her husband on the way home.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "It all comes down to budgeting, as always. Some people think it's more important for kids to learn Chinese basket weaving than for them to be physically fit. More importantly, how have you been over the past couple of days?"

"It hasn't happened again, thank goodness, but I've been terrified that it might ever since."

"You're going back to the doctor as quickly as you can get an appointment," Jack told her. As soon as she was inside the house, Abigail called Dr. Gordon's office. His nurse told her that the doctor could see her the following morning.

* * *

><p>"It sounds as if what happened to you was what we call a petit mal seizure," Dr. Gordon told Abigail. "It may. or may not, be related to your history of acute encephalitis leading to long term coma. I'll have to schedule an EEG and a cat scan to know more about its origin and, therefore, how best to treat it."<p>

* * *

><p>"The cat scan showed a lesion in your temporal lobe," Dr. Gordon told Abigail.<p>

"What's a lesion? Is that the same thing as a tumor?" asked Abigail. Jack's hand tightened in hers.

"To determine the exact nature of the lesion, a biopsy will be necessary," said Dr. Gordon.

"You mean...brain surgery?" Abigail went pale and began to shake. Jack's arm went around her protectively.

"It's a relatively minor procedure, and can be performed under local anesthesia," Dr. Gordon told her. "A small hole will be drilled into your skull, and a needle will be inserted to retrieve a small amount of the lesion so that it can be examined. The entire process should take no more than a couple of hours at most. Afterwards, we'll keep you in the hospital overnight just to make sure that you don't have any complications. If all goes well, you should be able to go home the following day."

"You mean I'm going to be _awake?" _Abigail was horrified.

"We'll give you a sedative to help you to relax beforehand," said Dr. Gordon.

"Can Jack stay with me?"

"Not during the actual procedure, but you'll be able to see him right afterwards."

"What are we going to tell the children?" Abigail asked on their way to Beryl's to pick Jackson and Julie up.

"We'll just tell them that you have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, but that you're going to be just fine, and that you'll be home again really soon."

After dinner, Jack and Abigail sat on the sofa with Jackson and Julie.

"Listen, kids," Jack began. "Your Mommy has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, but everything's going to be just fine, and she'll come right back home to us."

"Why? Is she sick?" asked Jackson.

"No," his father told him. "Remember the time she fell asleep for a little while and you couldn't wake her back up? Well, since that happened, they just have to make sure that her brain is all right."

"Oh," said Jackson. He didn't mention the subject for the rest of the night, but later, after Jack and Abigail had gone to bed, Abigail was awakened by a tiny hand tugging at her pajamas.

"I want to sleep with you tonight, Mommy," said Jackson.

"All right, sweetheart," Abigail said. She picked the little boy up and settled him in bed between herself and Jack, and he was asleep within minutes.


	33. A Very Unexpected Visitor

Abigail was nervous as Jack drove her to the hospital the morning of her operation. He held her hand tightly as they entered the hospital, and before she went back for the procedure, he gave her a big hug.

"I love you, Abby. I'll see you just as soon as I can."

"I love you too, Jack." Abigail clung to him as if she never wanted to let go.

Abigail stripped down to her underwear and put on a hospital gown. She lay on a table, and an IV was inserted into her hand. Soon she felt pleasantly drowsy.

From what seemed a distance, she heard a buzzing noise and was vaguely aware that a portion of her scalp was being shaved. A drilling noise combined with a sensation of pressure on the top of her head followed.

Through what seemed like a thick haze, Abigail heard the surgeon and his assistants talking, but she felt no emotion. Several times she thought she might have dozed off.

After awhile, she was aware of being wheeled into another room and transferred to another bed.

The next thing she was aware of was Jack's smiling face and his hand gently smoothing her hair back.

"Jack?" Her mouth was so dry that she could hardly get the word out.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Jack held a straw to her lips, and she took a long sip of cold, refreshing water.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"It's all over, and you did just fine." Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You're a real trooper, Abby."

"All I want to do is sleep," Abigail mumbled.

"Well, you're certainly entitled," Jack told her.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" asked Abigail.

"Of course I will!" Jack assured her.

Abigail didn't eat much lunch at all, and what she did eat, Jack had to spoon or finger-feed her. Several hours later, she was feeling much better and was able to eat a full dinner on her own. Jack was with her the entire time, not leaving until visiting hours were over.

"I have to go home now," he told her. "But I'll be here as soon as I can in the morning, I promise."

"I wish you didn't have to go." Abigail wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and buried her face in his belly. "I feel so safe when you're here." She knew that as soon as Jack left, the icy fear would return, and she felt her stomach twisting into knots just thinking about that.

"I wish I could stay too, sweetheart." Jack stroked her hair lovingly as he talked to her. "You're such a brave woman, Abby. You've overcome enormous obstacles to get to where you are now, and you're going to beat this, too. I know you will."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed her face all over, very tenderly. "Go to sleep, now. Everything's going to be all right."

Abigail watched TV for several hours after Jack left, hoping that that would help take her mind off things. Finally she gave up and switched the set off and lay there in the silent dark, wide awake, with her fears looming over her, threatening to overpower her. What if she had brain cancer? What if it was untreatable? What if she had only a few more months, or even weeks, left to live? Jack would be left a widower, Jackson and Julie motherless. Who would take care of them? Beryl's advancing age was taking its toll on her, and Ellen had never shown much interest at all in her niece and nephew. Jack had no relatives living nearby. Dear God, what would happen to her babies if she didn't live to see them finish growing up?

* * *

><p>Jack's heart was heavy as he drove back home. Poor Abigail had already been through so much, and she certainly didn't deserve this new development. His mind went back to the seventeen-year-old girl lying there in a coma as her life passed by her, the thirty-seven-year-old woman suddenly thrust into a world that was totally foreign to her. Her courage and tenacity at bouncing back from that ordeal had never ceased to amaze him. Abigail was everything Jack could ever have wanted in a wife and mother, and he loved her with all his heart. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.<p>

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Jack almost didn't notice the strange car parked beside the curb. As he walked toward the house, he was amazed to see a woman waiting for him on his front porch.

"Jack! Long time no see!" He didn't recognize her at first, but as soon as she spoke, he realized that she was none other than his first wife, Karen.


	34. That Night And The Following Morning

"Karen! What on earth are _you _doing here?" Jack gasped.

"I just came to visit. Isn't that all right?" Karen asked innocently.

"Why didn't you call first?"

Karen shrugged. "Couldn't get to a phone."

Jack sighed, unlocked the door, and entered the house, leaving the door open behind him. Karen flounced into the house as if she still lived there and plopped down on the sofa. "Just water for me," she told Jack. "I don't drink anymore."

"I'm very glad to hear that," said Jack, returning from the kitchen with a glass of ice water for her.

"Thank you," said Karen, lifting the glass to her lips. "Aren't you going to have something to drink too?"

"No, I don't feel like it," Jack muttered. "What are you here for, Karen?"

"I thought that, now that I've quit drinking, we could give our marriage another chance," said Karen.

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock. "But Karen, I'm married to Abigail now."

"The coma girl. Yeah, I know." Karen swirled the ice cubes in her glass. "Well, couldn't you just divorce her?"

Jack, unable to believe his ears, gasped. "Karen, I _love _Abigail. There's no way in the world I'm going to divorce her."

"But Jack, what if she slips back into a coma and never comes out of it this time? You don't want to be married to a vegetable for the rest of your life, do you?"

"I married Abigail for better or worse, in sickness or in health," Jack said firmly.

"Just like you married me," Karen reminded him.

"Karen, I gave you every chance in the world, and you threw every single one of them away. What was I supposed to do, let you pull me down with you?"

"But I'm better now, Jack. I've quit drinking."

"And I'm very happy for you that you have, but that doesn't mean that we can just pick right back up where we left off. I've moved on with my life, Karen. I have a wife and family now, and I'm not going to give them up so that I can give you another chance. I'm sorry."

"Well, couldn't we just sleep together one more time? Just for old times' sake."

"Absolutely not." Jack's face was set with anger. "Please leave now, Karen."

"Very well, then." Karen flounced angrily toward the door. "But I feel sorry for you. You don't know what you're throwing away."

Jack didn't respond. After Karen had left, he turned out the light and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Abigail finally fell asleep and had to be awakened by the nurse who had come to check her vitals. After the nurse left, Abigail went back to sleep. An attendant brought her breakfast in to her, and when Jack arrived, Abigail had fallen asleep once more, leaving her breakfast untouched.<p>

"Hey, sport." Jack nudged her cheek gently. "You're not going to let all this good food go to waste, are you?"

Abigail blinked and opened her eyes. "Jack? What time is it?"

"A little after nine." Jack sat in the chair beside her bed, opened the small plastic container of orange juice on the tray, put a straw into it, and held it to Abigail's lips. "You must be thirsty."

After Abigail had taken a few swallows of the orange juice, Jack held a forkful of food to her lips, and she took it into her mouth.

"How do you feel?" asked Jack.

"All right, I guess. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Were you in pain?"

"Oh, no. I was just lying there, thinking."

"Worrying, you mean." Jack smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Well...yeah," Abigail admitted.

"You'd better stop that right now." Jack grinned. "You're not allowed to worry anymore. The only thing you're allowed to do is to get better and go back home. You leave all the worrying to me. Understand?" he asked in mock severity.

"Oh, Jack." Abigail giggled. Jack laughed along with her, hugged her, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, you know," he said.


	35. A Close Call

Abigail was released from the hospital the following day. Jack came to pick her up and took her out to the car in a wheelchair, and from there he drove to Beryl's to pick up Jackson and Julie.

"What do you say we go to Chuck E. Cheese to celebrate Mama coming home from the hospital?" Jack suggested.

"Hurray!" shouted Jackson and Julie.

At the restaurant, Abigail and Jack ate salad and pizza and Jackson and Julie played in the tubes and slides and ball pit and rode the miniature Ferris wheel. Then they went home and Jackson and Julie settled down for a nap.

"Feeling okay, hon?" Jack asked Abigail.

"I'm fine," Abigail assured him.

"Why don't you take a nap too?" Jack suggested.

"I've got a better idea." Abigail winked at her husband, and he grinned back. Quickly all their clothing was shed, and quietly, so as not to awaken the children, they made love.

"It's so good to be in my own bed again," Abigail said as they lay together cuddling afterwards.

"It's so good to have you back in bed again," Jack chuckled. "I can't begin to tell you how lonely I've been these past couple of nights."

"I've been just as lonely," Abigail told him. She yawned. _"Now _I'm ready for a nap."

"Let's take a nap together," Jack whispered. So they did.

Several days later, Dr. Gordon called with the results of the biopsy.

"Good news," he told Abigail. "Your brain lesion is completely benign. After a few radiation treatments it should be completely gone. We'll follow up with a repeat EEG and cat scan just to be sure." Abigail felt as if she were walking on air for the rest of the day.

"Great news!" she announced when Jack got home from work. "Dr. Gordon called. My lesion is completely benign. I just have to go for radiation and then for another EEG and cat scan."

"That's great, hon!" Jack picked his wife up and spun her around. "I'm so glad to hear that!"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Abigail was driving home from the hospital after one of her radiation treatments when she saw a car coming right at her in her lane. Terrified, she automatically jerked the steering wheel all the way to the right. She felt the car slide down a steep slope and flip over onto its side.<p>

"Help me! Somebody, please help me!" she screamed, beating frantically at the window.

Within moments emergency personnel were there, opening the car door, freeing her from her seat belt, helping her to stand. She was shaking so hard that she could barely do so.

"How did this happen?" a policeman asked her.

"I saw this car coming right at me," she told him. "I was sure I was about to have a head-on collision. There was a car coming in the other lane too, so the only thing I could do to avoid hitting one of them was to go down the side."

"Can you describe the car and its driver?" asked the policeman.

"It was blue. It was a compact model, a Toyota or a Honda maybe. The driver was a woman, about my age, with brown hair."

Soon Jack arrived. "Abby!" he shouted, embracing her tightly. "Thank God you're all right!"

Abigail was still shaking like a leaf. Jack held her and comforted her. "It's all right now, sweetheart. You're safe. I've got you. It's all right."

"Do you think there's a chance that this incident was intentional?" the policeman asked.

Abigail was bewildered. "But who would hate me that much? I don't even have any enemies that I know of."

"It's not necessarily a matter of hatred," the policeman told her. "Sometimes mentally unbalanced people do things like this for reasons known only to themselves. You gave us a fairly detailed description of the car and its driver, so we'll be on the lookout for a car and driver fitting that description."

"What description did she give you?" asked Jack, suddenly very curious.

"A middle-aged brunette driving a compact blue car," the policeman told him.

"My God." All the color drained from Jack's face. "That sounds exactly like Karen."


	36. Karen

"Karen?" asked Abigail. "But she doesn't even know me!"

Jack sighed heavily. "I didn't tell you before because I knew you had enough on your mind as it was, but she came to see me while you were in the hospital. She told me she'd stopped drinking and wanted to resume our relationship. I told her that I was happy for her that she'd stopped drinking, but that I was married to you now and it was going to stay that way."

"And how did she take that?"

"She seemed to take it well enough at the time. I never dreamed she'd do something like this."

"Well, maybe it _wasn't _her, Jack. Maybe it was just someone who looked like her."

"God, I hope you're right," said Jack.

For a while after Abigail's accident, things seemed perfectly normal. Then Abigail began to get strange telephone calls at night. Usually there was silence on the other end of the line, but sometimes she heard background noises such as a television or various household appliances. One night Jack answered the phone instead of Abigail.

"Do you know what I'm doing right now, Jack?" asked Karen. "I'm sitting here completely naked, playing with my little thing. Don't you wish you were here, Jack?"

Jack's face turned red with anger. "You listen to me, Karen," he said through his teeth. "If you don't stop harassing me and my family right now, I'm calling the police!"

Karen laughed. "What are you gonna tell them, big boy? That you're horny for your ex-wife and you're frustrated because she won't give you any?"

Furious, Jack hung the telephone up and called the police. They told him to keep a log of the inappropriate telephone calls and, if they came on a frequent basis, they'd see about getting the line tapped.

Jack and Abigail never received another strange telephone call after that.

* * *

><p>One day Abigail took the children to the park. Jackson was playing on the slides and Abigail was pushing Julie on a swing when she felt a sudden intense pain in her eyes and began gasping and choking.<p>

"Help me! Somebody please, help me!" she screamed when she was able to vocalize again. She felt Jackson tugging anxiously at her slacks.

"Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?"

Within moments she heard an adult male voice. "Ma'am, are you all right?"

She shook her head, gasping and sobbing.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know. I was pushing my little girl in the swing when I suddenly felt this incredible pain in my eyes...it just hurts _so bad..."_

"Where's your little girl now?"

"She's not right here?" Abigail shrieked in alarm.

"No, ma'am. There's no one here but the little boy and myself."

"Mommy! Mommy! Where's Julie?" Jackson cried, still tugging at his mother's pants.

"Oh, my baby! My baby!" The pain in Abigail's eyes was instantly replaced by a much deeper one in her heart.


	37. All's Well That Ends Well

The police officer drove Abigail and Jackson to the police station, where he gave Abigail first aid for her eye injuries.

"It appears that someone must have attacked you with pepper spray so that they could take your little girl," he told Abigail. "Are you absolutely certain that you didn't notice anyone who looked suspicious around?"

Abigail slowly shook her head.

"Can you think of anyone who might have a grudge against you or wish you harm?" the officer asked.

"Well, my husband's ex-wife was harassing us over the phone for awhile," Abigail said after giving the matter some thought. "But I can't believe she'd actually do something this crazy!"

"I've seen this type of thing happen before." The officer shook his head sadly.

Abigail tried to call Jack at work, but one of his co-workers told her that he'd left because of an emergency telephone call. They couldn't tell her anything about it except that he'd seemed very upset. 'Panicky' was the word they'd used. Desperate, she called Beryl and told her what had happened. Beryl immediately drove to the police station, collected Abigail and Jackson, and drove them back to their home to await word from the police.

Abigail couldn't stop shaking and crying. Beryl did everything she could to try to calm her daughter down, but nothing worked. At last she gave up and instead busied herself with getting Jackson interested in coloring in his coloring book. For several hours there was no word at all, and then suddenly a police car pulled up in front of the house. With her heart in her throat, Abigail flew to the door and flung it open. She sagged with sweet relief as she watched Jack and Julie emerge from the back seat.

"Julie! My baby!" Abigail raced for the child and gathered her up into her arms, holding her as if she'd never let her go. She felt Jack's arms around her as well, holding her just as tightly.

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again," Abigail told her daughter.

"Well, it looks like this story has a happy ending, after all," Abigail heard one of the police officers say. "I sure wish I could say the same for all of them."

Still clinging to one another tightly, Jack and Abigail made their way back into the house, where Beryl and Jackson eagerly awaited them.

Abigail, still holding Julie, eased down onto the sofa, and Jack sat beside her.

"So what happened?" Beryl, unable to contain her curiosity a moment longer, finally asked.

"Karen called me at the school and told me that she had my daughter, and that if I ever wanted to see her alive again, I'd come to the courthouse right away," Jack said. "When I got there, I found Karen on top of the building with a bullhorn. She had Julie with her. She yelled down at me that Julie should have been our daughter, mine and hers, and that if I still refused to divorce Abigail and remarry her, that she'd jump and push Julie down with her. Of course I agreed, and while she was climbing down from the roof with Julie, I called the police. They came and apprehended Karen and brought Julie and me back home."

"Well, all's well that ends well, I guess," said Beryl.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to let Julie out of my sight again," said Abigail.

That night she and Jack made love, and afterwards she lay in his arms unable to go to sleep. At last she got out of bed and went into Julie's bedroom, where she fell asleep on the floor beside the little girl's bed. At some point later in the night, Jack found her and carried her back to bed, and she awakened in her own bed the next morning.


	38. Abigail Meets The Fonz

**June 1992**

Jack brought the mail in with him as he entered the house. Abigail came out of the kitchen to meet him. He kissed her quickly as he tossed the mail onto the table.

"What did we get?" asked Abigail, reaching for a large white envelope that had caught her eye. "Well, what do you know," she said a moment later. "Matthew's marrying Lisa Arcola."

"They've sure been together a long time," Jack commented.

A slight limp was all Matthew had left to show from his devastating injuries of seven years previously. He and Lisa had both finished school now and had jobs.

"Since high school," said Abigail. "It must be true love. I really admire the way she stood by him through his long recovery."

"So do I." Jack smiled. "She's a sweet girl, and he's a great guy. So much like his father. I know they'll be happy together." Both he and Abigail had long ago forgotten David's behavior toward Abigail around the time of Matthew's accident.

"Why are Matthew and Lisa getting married?" asked six-year-old Jackson from the back seat of the car as the family drove to the church on the day of the wedding.

"Because they love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together," his father told him.

"I'm not ever gonna get married," said Jackson. "I'm gonna live with you and Mommy forever."

"Of course you will." Jack grinned and winked at his wife, who smiled in return.

At the church they met up with Beryl, David, Ellen, Chachi, Joanie, and Tony. Everyone was very nicely dressed. Richie and Lori Beth Cunningham were there as well, as was a couple Abigail didn't recognize.

"Abigail, meet Arthur and Brenda Fonzarelli," said Joanie. "Fonzie, this is Jack and Abigail Parrish."

"Heyyy." Fonzie grinned and extended his hand. "Call me Fonzie."

"It's very nice to meet you, Fonzie," Abigail said politely.

"This is our daughter Monica and her husband Drake," Brenda told Jack and Abigail.

"We wanted to see what this area is like," said Monica. "We're thinking of moving here."

"You're going to love it," Jack told them. "I've lived here my entire life and never had any desire to live anywhere else."

It was almost time for the ceremony to begin, so they entered the church and found seats. Soon the organist began to play, and Lisa walked down the aisle accompanied by Chachi.

Abigail looked across the aisle and saw that Joanie had tears in her eyes. Beryl and Ellen both stared straight ahead, their faces registering no emotion.

The ceremony began. Matthew and Lisa exchanged vows and were pronounced husband and wife. A lavish reception followed.

"That was a beautiful wedding," Abigail said to Joanie.

"I'm relieved it turned out as well as it did," Joanie replied. "I sure put a lot of work into it."

"I could tell you did," said Abigail.

"This cake sure is yummy," said Julie, who had frosting smeared all over her face. Abigail noted with dismay that it was on her dry-clean only dress as well.

"You're such a pretty little girl," Brenda told Julie.

"Thank you," said Julie.

"How old are you?"

"Four."

"I've been following your story in the newspapers for years," Brenda told Abigail. "I just want to tell you how much I admire your courage and determination, how you created a new life for yourself after being in a coma for so many years."

"We all do," Jack said proudly, embracing his wife. Abigail blushed and said nothing. She was quiet for the rest of the time they were at the church.

"I know how much it bothers you, hon," Jack said sympathetically to his wife later that day. "But people do mean well."

"I know." Abigail sighed. "I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that I'm something of a celebrity, whether I like it or not."

"There's a moon out tonight," Jack sang, taking his wife's hands and beginning to dance with her.

Abigail laughed and suddenly felt much better.


	39. Shopping With Monica

Matthew and Lisa left for their honeymoon, and Abigail spent a few days getting to know the Cunninghams and the Fonzarelllis. After a few days, most of the other guests went home, but Drake and Monica stayed a few extra days.

One morning Abigail and Monica planned to go shopping together. Monica went to Abigail's house, where the latter was just finishing getting the children ready.

"Remember, Mommy, you promised we could go to the toy store," Jackson reminded his mother.

"And the ice cream parlor," Julie added.

"Yes, I remember," Abigail said as she made Julie's hair into ponytails. "Please hold still, Julie."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, hi. Come on in," Abigail said to Monica. "I'm just about ready."

With her dark skin, eyes, and hair, Monica looked amazingly like her father. "Your kids are adorable," she told Abigail.

"Thank you," said Abigail. "They do tend to be kind of a handful at times."

At last the kids were ready, and Abigail walked with them and Monica out to the car.

"So how long have you and Drake been married?" Abigail asked on the way to the mall.

"About six months," Monica replied. "How about you and Jack?"

"We got married seven years ago," Abigail told her. "But we first met twenty years before that. He was my P.E. teacher when I was in high school."

"Wow! Why did you wait so long to get married?"

"I was in a coma for twenty years."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. My mom told me. And he waited for you all that time?"

"Not exactly. At the time I went into the coma, I was in love with a football player named David, and while I was in the coma, he married my sister Ellen. Jack got married and divorced during the time I was in the coma."

"Wow! If I were you, I'd really hate my sister for that."

"I was really upset about it for awhile, but then I came to peace with it, and not too long afterwards, I fell in love with Jack."

"Sounds like a real fairy tale ending."

By now they'd arrived at the mall, and Abigail parked the car and they got out. "How did you and Drake meet?" she asked as they walked toward the entrance.

"I work at a Xerox place, and he used to come in all the time to make copies. One day he asked me out to dinner."

"Let me guess. You've been inseparable since then, right?"

Monica laughed. "Well, not exactly. We broke up for a little while, but then we got back together shortly afterwards."

By now they were inside the mall. "Let's look in here," said Monica, heading for the largest department store. "I want to look at their swimsuits."

"I'll be in the kids' clothes," Abigail replied. "Want to meet back at the store's entrance in about a half hour or so?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Monica agreed with a smile.

Abigail found flip-flops on sale and bought a pair for each child. She also found a pair of tiny gold earrings she thought Jack might like to see her wear. Monica bought a couple of swimsuits, a beach bag, a towel, and a pair of sunglasses.

Next they went to the bookstore, where Abigail bought a magazine and Monica bought a couple of romance novels.

"Hey, Mommy, don't forget the toy store!" Jackson reminded Abigail.

"We're going there right now," his mother told him.

"I'm gonna just head on down to the CD store, all right?" asked Monica.

"Sure," said Abigail. "I'll join you when I'm finished here."

She bought a bag of toy soldiers for Jackson and pretend make-up and jewelry for Julie. Then she joined Monica in the CD store, where she bought a CD of new age music. She and Jack both found it very relaxing.

"Hungry yet?" she asked Monica. The younger woman nodded, so they headed over to the submarine sandwich place.

"So tell me about your parents," Abigail said as they were eating. "I know that your father and Joanie's brother were very good friends when they were teenagers."

'My dad got kind of a rough start in life," Monica replied. "He was an orphan who dropped out of school and was even in a couple of gangs. Then he got to be friends with Richie, and the Cunninghams let him live in their garage apartment. They sort of unofficially adopted him as a second son. I've always thought of Howard and Marion as my grandparents, even though we're not biologically related at all."

"My dad was working as an auto mechanic instructor at a vocational school when he met my mom. She was working as a cosmetology instructor at the same school. They got married about six months after they met, and then about a year after that, my sister Andrea was born, and three years after that, I was born."

"Their story is certainly more typical than mine and Jack's." Abigail laughed ruefully.

"Hey, you're together now. That's all that matters," Monica told her.

"Yeah." Abigail sighed. Jackson and Julie had finished eating and were beginning to get restless. "Come on, kids, let's go."

"I want ice cream!" Julie demanded.

They went to the ice cream parlor, where Abigail bought a chocolate ice cream cone for Jackson, a strawberry one for Julie, and a fruit smoothie for herself. Monica also bought a fruit smoothie, and they sat and talked some more.

It was pouring down rain when they started to leave the mall, and they didn't have umbrellas with them. Abigail hurriedly bought one and drove the car to the curb in front of the mall entrance so that Monica and the children could dash in as quickly as they could.


	40. Jack's Father

"So, how did your little shopping expedition go today?" Jack asked his wife when he got home that evening.

"Pretty well." Abigail brushed the hair back from her ear lobes so that her husband could see the new earrings she'd put in. "Do you like these? I got some stuff for the kids too, plus that CD that's playing right now."

"Mm. They're very nice. So's the music." He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

After dinner, they cuddled together on the sofa watching television. Abigail dozed lightly in her husband's arms. After she put the kids to bed that night, she and Jack made love and then went to sleep with their arms around one another.

* * *

><p>It was less than a month later when the telephone call came.<p>

"My mom said my dad's had a massive heart attack and is in the ICU," Jack told Abigail. "I have to leave right away."

"I'll go with you," Abigail offered.

"You'd have to pack, and then there's the kids..."

"It won't take that long," Abigail assured him. Jack's parents, John and Dorothy, lived several towns over with their forty-two-year-old daughter, Sharon, who had Down's syndrome.

The Parrishes packed for several days and then left for the drive to the hospital, which would take several hours. It was completely dark by the time they reached their destination.

They awakened the children, who'd fallen asleep in the back seat, and entered the emergency room, where Dorothy and Sharon waited.

"Oh, Jack!" Tearfully, Dorothy went into her son's arms, and he embraced her.

"How's he doing? Still hanging in there?" Jack asked softly.

"Just barely," Dorothy replied.

"Can I see him?"

"They'll only let you back there for a few minutes at a time."

Abigail sat with Jackson and Julie and Sharon in the waiting room while Jack went into the ICU to visit his father.

"Mommy, is Grandpa gonna die?" asked Jackson.

"I sure hope not," Abigail told her son.

Jack was sobbing when he returned to the lobby. Abigail went to him and embraced him, and he clung to her and cried while the children looked on solemnly.

"I'm gonna have to stay here with Mom," he said after awhile. "I'll drive you and the kids back to the house."

"You're in no condition to drive," Abigail replied. "Just give me the keys and directions to the house. I'll come back first thing in the morning."

"You don't really know your way around here," Jack pointed out. "In the dark you'll get lost."

She had to admit that he was right. She took Jackson by one hand and Julie by the other and followed Jack out to the parking lot.

She and the children slept on the fold-out sofa in Jack's parents' living room that night. The following morning, Jack came for them early, at about six o'clock. "He passed during the night," he told Abigail. "Mom and Sharon and I were with him. Mom held one hand and I held the other."

"I'm so very sorry," said Abigail.

"Yeah." She put her arms around him and held him as she had the night before.

"Thanks," he said. "I needed that. I'm gonna be all right now."

She noticed that Sharon was with him. "I need to head over to the..." He had to choke back a sob. "The funeral home with Mom to make the arrangements. Will it be all right if I leave Sharon here with you and the kids?"

"Of course!"

"My Daddy died this morning," Sharon announced. "Mama and Jack and me were with him when it happened. He just closed his eyes and went to sleep."

"I know, sweetie," Abigail told her. "I'm so sorry."

"That's all right. Now there's gonna be a funeral with lots of flowers. I love flowers."

After awhile, Jackson and Julie awakened. "How come Aunt Sharon's here? And where's Daddy?" asked Jackson.

"Your Grandpa went to heaven last night," Abigail told her son. "Your Daddy had to go with your Grandma to the funeral home. That's why Aunt Sharon's here."

"A funeral home is where they take somebody when they die," Sharon added helpfully.

"But Mommy said he was in heaven now," said Julie.

"His spirit, the part of him that's really him, is in heaven. It's just his body that's at the funeral home," Abigail explained patiently. She was beginning to wish that other arrangements could have been made for Sharon.

After feeding the children cereal for breakfast, she turned on Nickelodeon for the kids ("Oh, goody! I love this show!" Sharon exclaimed) and settled in for the long wait for further news from Jack.


End file.
